I can't wait for you
by fanficgirl395
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after girl meets bear Josh and Maya have agree on being together someday and Josh was okay with Zay and Maya being together though they're still not officially dating. Josh is staying at the Mathews more and more But he isn't quite sure How long he can play the long game With Maya any more. **I don't own Girl Meets World Disney channel owns Girl Meets World*
1. Chapter 1

Josh walks into the Matthews apartment with a bag of clothes

"I brought my Laundry," Josh said as he was coming inside the apartment.

"My brother!" Cory said as he normally does when he sees his brothers

"My brother," Josh mimicked back at Cory and then gave him a "bro" hug.

"You need your laundry done again, huh?" Topanga ask even though she already knew the answer.

"Ya, I do," Josh confirmed

"Okay, I'll take that," Topanga said as she took the bag of clothes and started walking towards the laundry room.

"Thank you!" Josh shouted towards Topanga.

"Hey, Cor what's up?" Josh asked Cory even though he really didn't care.

"I'm doing well how about you?"

It was just then when Riley came toward the living room.

"Uncle Joshie! What are you doing here?" Riley asked

"What! an Uncle can't visit his favorite niece without there being a catch?" Josh laughed

"Really? I'm your favorite niece, huh?" Riley asked playfully because she knew that even though Josh had another niece he never really saw Morgan's daughter, Isabella who was just around Riley's age, only a few months younger than her.

"Well, I don't know maybe I should talk to Isabella a bit more before I answer that question. She _is_ the daughter of an actress after all," Josh teased

"I put your clothes in the washer for you, Josh" Topanga said to let Josh know that she was already doing his laundry even though he probably should be doing his own laundry. Topanga was always way to nice to him.

"Looks like you've been caught, Boing," Maya said as she was coming up behind Riley who was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Maya, I was hoping you'd be here," Josh said he was very excited to see Maya because he hasn't seen her since he said he was okay her her being with Zay. Plus, he had something he want to show Maya.

"Oh really, can't say the same about you" Maya joked. Josh was laughing at Maya's sarcastic comment. He always loved Maya's humor "How are you Josh?"

"I'm pretty good how about you? anything new?" Josh asked her. They have been texting back and forward every once in awhile but they really haven't been able to talk to each other face to face for a few weeks and they did like their conversations that is the key to every strong relationship. So, they try to talk about everything together from their relationship to the relationship they have with other people. The relationship between Zay and Maya tends to come up quite often mostly by Josh who just wants to make sure Maya is safe. She always tells Zay would never hurt her on purpose like that.

"Well, I would be better if you came around a little more often, Boing" Maya said very sweetly

"I'd second that" Cory bursted out

"What do you want me to do? move in?" Josh suddenly shouted out. Well it wasn't that sudden he obviously he had been thinking of it for a while, considering he did want to move in a few weeks ago when Riley lost her childhood teddy bear but then realized that he needed to adjust to college life before making any final decisions.

"You know, if you really need me here that bad then I guess I can stay," Josh said sounding a bit sad but obviously faking it he was hoping they wanted him to move in because he has been having a heck of time "adjusting" to college life.

"Oh, can he please move in Mr. Mathews please" Maya begged

"Well, maybe Josh how's college," Cory asked him

"Well, let's see I hate my roommate, college classes are going okay I guess, and I miss all you guys," Josh complained he was really missing Cory and his whole family over here and especially Maya whom he want to talk so badly face to face not text message to text message.

"I seen you don't like the college experience as much as you thought you would huh? Well, I suppose you can...," Cory was interrupted by Topanga who says

"Now hold up, why don't you like NYU and want to move in here, Josh because if it's just cause you want to be with us you're welcomed here at any time. You can come here and do your work or just hang out with us whenever you want Josh,"

"It's just I thought that it wouldn't be so hard I guess and it's hard to do my work with my roommate blasting his music as high as it can go" Josh said answering her question. "And I know what you're going to say 'things are never going to go the way you expect and I just need to readjust to a new situation' but I've tried it's a lot harder than you think"

"Well, Josh I understand, but honey, you're going to have to learn how to live on your own because it's going to happen someday," Topanga was saying very sweet and understandably. She always had a way of understand in some way or another. She just had that way about her.

"How do you know I'm going to have to live by myself someday? I mean, I can live with you guys until Maya and I get married then she'll live with me and our two children we'll have eventually," he said laughing humorously.

Honestly he thought about his future with Maya way more than most would think is healthy.

"HAHA You already have my future planned out... and we aren't even dating yet," Maya said in joking manner. She really liked Josh and has also thought about a future with him but she always thought they'd have like one child but she seems to think two wouldn't be that bad just so long as Josh actually stays with her and the kids they have. She couldn't stand the thought of bringing a child into this world without the child's father being around to help her raise them. She didn't want any children to feel the way she has felt for so long, wondering if the reason the child's father left because of them, if maybe they would have behaved better he would of stayed or if maybe she was nicer or acted kinder, even the thought of if she were prettier her father would of stayed crossed Maya's mind every once I a while.

"Okay, fine I admit it I think about our future hopefully together way more than I probably should," Josh admits but he didn't want to scare Maya by making things happen to fast.

"It's okay, Josh I do it too." Maya laughed out.

"Anyway can he stay Topanga, please, pleeeaasssee," Cory was on his knees begging his wife, who seemed to make all the rules around the house and was also the one to make the final decisions on stuff like this.

"Well, here's my deal you can spend the night here for maybe one week, but you need to make sure you get to your classes on time young man, then go back to your dorm room. Every weekend if you'd like you can stay here and of course you're always welcome to come over whenever you'd like but don't just come over for dinner haha, okay, then I feel like I'm being used, nobody likes being used, do they?" Topanga said "do we have a deal?"

"Ya, sound great thanks for your help, Topanga," Josh agreed to the deal was glad he didn't have to go back just yet.

...

A\N: I hope you all liked the first chapter. I had posted this wattpad first on my account which is fantsicj3459 so if you would like to follow me on there feel free to go ahead if not that's fine too. I already have 11 chapters written so I'll post them weekly until I finish this story I'm thinking there's maybe 5- 8 more chapters left after chapter 11 but I haven't decided. Anyway, I decided that Aunt Morgan is a famous actress I just kind of felt it suited her personality in Boy Meets World cause she always seemed to be a bit of a drama queen. So, her and her family will probably be in and out a little bit I might mention them every once and awhile so, stay tuned. I love you all. ❤❤❤ and thank again for reading this. Byeeeee?


	2. chapter 2

After Josh had settled in Maya came up to him. Since Josh's was trying to major in business he also was trying to minor in photography as a second job. He loved to take picture and just speak to people through them. Josh had entered a picture portfolio of his in a contest over at NYU. Told Maya about it before and she was curious as to how it went.

"Hey, Josh so how'd the photography contest go?" Maya asked

"Oh, ya that's what I want to show I end up getting first place and I wanted to show you the portfolio I won with," Josh answered her. He was grabbing the portfolio out of his bag as Maya said "wow first place that's awesome. They must of been some really good pictures,"

Josh had pulled out the portfolio and was opening it up. Inside was something Maya wasn't expecting. It was photo of her. She was working at Topanga cleaning the floor, baking some things, and working at the cash register and doing some other things she does when she's working there. Maya was surprised that she didn't look to bad she had been working there all day when these pictures were taken and was probably very sweaty and tried, although none of that showed in these pictures. Maya's hair was in messy bun that seemed as if she just put it up to get her hair off the back of her neck. Her blue eyes were very focused on her job that she was working on and obviously had no idea the photos were being taken. Although there was a few photo were she was looking at the camera. Maya did remember when these pictures were taken. It was a few weeks ago, before Josh gave her permission to be with Zay if she and Zay want to be together.

"Oh my gosh Josh. You used these for your portfolio!" Maya said in surprise

"Ya, and I won 1st place and I got $500 from it. What do you think?" Josh asked Maya. He was kind of afraid she didn't like them based on what she said.

"Well, I'm really surprised that you made me look that good after working all day. Seriously,how you do that?" Maya replied she was impressed with his work. She was working for 4 hour before this picture was taken.

"I didn't have to do anything Maya your a gorgeous woman. The only thing I did was take a picture of you," Josh answered honestly. He knew that Maya was beautiful no matter what conditions she was under and he just liked to capture the beauty of the world.

"He's right, ya know," Maya and Josh were so caught up in the pictures and there conversation. They didn't even notice that Zay had walked into the Mathew's home.

"Oh Zay when did you get here?" Maya ask as she got up to give him hug. Through the past few weeks they've been talking and getting along really well and have become great friends. As he released her from their hug Zay said

"I just came in not to long ago, Maya," he said it one of his charming smile.

"Well nice to see you, weirdo,"

Maya like his little charming smiles a lot. Whenever ever he smiled like that she couldn't help but smile back.

"We're here too, ya know," Riley said to Maya as she was walking with Zay back to the the couch. As Maya was talking with Josh she almost forgot that everyone was still in leaving room and kitchen they were talking among themselves as she was talking with Josh.

"Ya, Riles I know. I see huckleberry came in with Zay too, huh?" Maya said as she realized Lucas was with Riley and they were doing the weird staring thing they do all the time.

"Well, I'm glad ya notices me here, Maya," Lucas says as he started laughing.

"Ya, I think I need to sit done that took a lot of effort," Maya laughed as she sat done next to Josh again.

"So why yous twos here?" Maya said with her cute little voice she uses to use whenever she was around Josh.

"We just wanted to see you girls wanted to go get something to eat with us but it looks like you have some company," Zay said as he looked at Josh.

"Oh no, don't mind me," Josh said to Zay "if you want to go, you can, Maya. Don't let me hold you back"

"Well, we were kind of in the middle of a conversation," Maya said "But I'm Hungry, I want tacos!" Maya said to Josh in a slightly whiny voice

"Go ahead, I'll still be here when you get back, Maya. Go get tacos," Josh chuckled "besides I need to catch up with Cory anyway,"

" your going to be here when we get back. Don't you have to go back to NYU or something?" Zay ask Josh.

"Well, I'm staying here for the next week, so no not really. I mean, I still have to go to school," Josh said answering Zay's question.

"Oh OK, so I guess we'll see you when we get back,"

Zay said kind of flatly.

"Ready to go weirdos," Maya said to everybody who was going to go and get Tacos with her as she was walking to the Matthew's door ready, to leave.

"Let's go," Riley said as everyone started walking to the door.

"How many tacos are you going to get, Maya?" Riley asked

"I don't know 8 is to small and 9 is to many," Maya answered Riley's question as they were walking in the hall of Riley's apartment building.

"How about 8 1/2?, i'm paying so you can get as many as you want," Zay said to Maya.

"Wait, you mean 8 right," Maya asked

"No Maya he means 8 1/2, it just parts of a whole, thats what fractions are," Riley said trying to help Maya understand fractions.

"Oh curse these Fractions. They make no sense whatsoever," Maya shouted

"You'll get them someday, peaches, someday," Riley said to Maya.

... A/N okay here's the second chapter sorry its starting so slow. It will get more interesting, I promise, there's some drama a brewin'. My next chapter will be in different peoples perspectives. So, I can write what's truly going on in some of the characters minds. I hope you all are really starting to like this fanfiction. If you are don't forget to favorite, and comment. Thanks for reading. I love you all.


	3. chapters 3

Josh's P.O.V.

Maya just left hand in hand with Zay. I know that I gave her permission to be with Zay if and when she wanted to but I still don't like seeing them together. At least she seems happy with him. I do want her to be happy. Anyway, I better go catch up with Cory.

So, I got up off the couch after putting away the photography portfolio and walk to Cory who was standing in the kitchen talking to Topanga about something I'm assuming it was about Riley and Lucas because I heard Cory saying "I still don't like it," and Topanga saying "I doesn't matter she's a freshmen and you already said yes you need to let her make her own decisions and mistakes. I promise it will make her a better person in the long run. And when am I wrong?"

I decided to interrupt them saying "You can't argue with that. can ya Cor? You go shark lawyer!" I started laughing at my comment in the middle of my sentence and so did Topanga. Cory on the other hand had a really irritated facial expression.

"Don't worry Cor I'm sure Riles will come around," I saying trying to clam him down but not really believing a word i'm saying to him.

"Ya, really think so!" Cory said perking up.

"Ya I do..." i say and Cory smiles and looking hopeful "in another life maybe," I say starting to laugh because I don't think there's any other way she'll actually come 'around'.

"Seriously, Cory look at her with Lucas. She's never been more happy which is saying a lot," I say trying to help him except it. I apparently failed, though, because Cory just says

"I don't care I will never except it. Once he hurts her, I will be there to tell you guys 'I told you so' and give Riley a shoulder to cry on, just like when she was little,"

"Okay, you win," I say throwing my hands in the air in surrender "anyway Cor, what's up still training young peoples mind for a better future,"

"Why, yes I am. Speaking of... you and Maya? Go!" Cory says trying to get the details about me and Maya's 'relationship'.

"Well, I guess its going okay we tell each other pretty much everything a least I think so," I say think of her and Zay's relationship. Hoping she'd tell me if something happened between them.

"If this is about Maya and Zay. I can tell you there is nothing to serious going on between them Josh. Don't worry," Topanga says like she can read my mind. She probably can. But at least she's trying to cheer me up.

"But that's it I'm worried," I finally admit it to myself and to them. "I just, I don't know, when it comes to Maya I never know what I'm doing or thinking,"

"Well, you wanna know what I think," Cory says and without an answer from me he continues "I think your worried that if she and Zay are together she'll forget about you and your "someday" thing and not want to be with you. Am I wrong?" I have to admit its creepy how he seems to know exactly what I'm thinking they both do or at least what I think I'm thinking again never to sure when I comes to Maya about anything really.

"I don't know, but maybe your right" I admit to Cory and of course only he can turn it into a cheesy life lesson that I thought I already knew but you never really understand until your put in the middle of it

"Well, I think your doing the right thing Joshy you too aren't quite ready to be together yet. I mean, if you love somebody let them go, right. But there's a catch to that saying as well. If they come back to you there your to keep but you know if they don't that would be the universe saying that it was never ment to be, and I understand how scared you are about this all, Josh, but everyone who is going into new situation is. so just hold on and let the pieces fall were they might. A least you know how ever this turns out she's happy and take in that time you have with her, right. Never let a minute go by with her, without taking it in because it can all be gone in an instant. You took a leap of faith and now the universe has to take control," Cory once again being wise beyond belief and actually making me feel a bit better about this situation. "Thanks Cor I think I really needed that," I say with graduated

Maya's P.O.V.

As I'm walking down the hall I can't help but feel like I'm abandoning Josh or something like that. Just kind of leaving him there a specially when we were kind of in the middle of a conversation. I really like him and it's always feels really... right when he's around. Like ketchup and mustard or Peanut butter and Jelly... or Farkle and Smackle. Man, they make a good couple! Speaking of which were are they anyway.

"Hey,Riles did you invite Farkle and Smackle. To come with us," I ask her as she's putting her phone away. Knowing her she probably already texted them.

"Ya, just texted them" what did I say I know my girl to well. "We have to stop by Frakle's place to pick them up,"

"Okay," I say to Riley in response

We got to Frakle's place to pick them up. I see Smackle and give her hug she so much better with the hugging thing now.

"Hey Smack, how are you on the delightful evening," I say starting to laugh Smackle use to say stuff like that all the time. She still does sometimes but I'm glad she getting better with that kind of stuff.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" Smackle say maybe a bit weirded out because this is so not me right now I'm just so excited that Josh is here for a while and besides it's Smackle I love that little weirdo i love all my weirdos

"I'm great, great, greaty, great, great. By the way love those shoes," I say she was wearing brown ankle boots that are like cowgirl boots and had some diamonds on the top of them. Not really shoes I'd wear but the look great on her. "Okay," Smackle drew out ay. Yup, werided out "Maya, what's up with you, and don't say 'nothing' because I know you, and you're excited about something and its not me," Smackle says with smile. "So, what is it?!"

"Well," I draw out "it has to do with uncle boing," I say answering her question as a her a little huff from somewhere I don't know exactly who it was but it really didn't matter I was to excited. I haven't been able to hang out with josh for this long like ever!

"Ohhh, did he ask you out or something?" Smackle says

"No, but I I'm super excited because he's staying at the Matthew's all week and so am I because Dad decided to take Mom on he last adventure for he website and he's going to be in Los Angeles for the next week in a half. Yay!" I say I think I've been spending way to much time with Riley to be honest, but then again you can never have to much time with her, right?

"You and him seem to be getting a long pretty well then?" Smackle says to me.

"Yes,..." Then I get interrupted by Zay saying

"Ohhh yes they seem to be getting a long just lovely," he sounds kind of bitter and sarcastic when he says that I honestly don't know what's with him today.

"Okay... I think I can't answer my own question... thanks a lot. I don't know what's going on with you but you shouldn't just answer a question that was asked to somebody else and a specially not like that sounding all rude about it!" I'm a bit irritated with him now his been a little weird and rude about this whole Josh situation.

"Sorry, but you don't need to be so rude either it was just a comment!"

Zay's P.O.V.

I don't why but the when Maya talks about josh like that it just gets on my nerve. Trust me I'm happy that her and Josh worked things out but if you haven't notice I kind of have a thing for her and right now i'm kinda upset.

"Well, I didn't like that comment! The way you said was kind of rude!" Maya says yelling back at me.

"I know, I'm sorry I should of been bit more nicer about it but you never stop talking about Josh. To be perfectly honest I'm a little iratated by it," I say trying not to race my voice "and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so," I say defending myself

"Really, what do you guy think," Maya say gesturing toward Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle.

"Ummm, keep me out of this would ya," Lucas says to me and Maya.

"Well, to be honest, Maya, I kind of agree with Zay you do talk about him a lot. I mean I'm supes happy for you and all its just a little much," Riley say thank God I wasn't alone in this that would be awful.

"See Maya I'm not the only one," I say hoping to get through to her.

Maya's P.O.V.

Wow I would think my best friend would be happy for me. Happy, that I really like someone and finally had a chance with him. Maybe Riley's right though. I mean he's her uncle for goodness sakes she probably feel a little awkward when I talk about him and say how hot he is and how I want to be with him so much a specially when I say i'm going to be her Aunt and stuff like that. Maybe I should be more considerate about her feeling about this.

"Okay," I didn't want to admit I was wrong but I had to "Maybe your right I might be getting a little wrapped up in it. I'm sorry guys I'll stop it but this doesn't mean I'm never going to talk about him with you guys," I say giggling a little bit and then they're all going "aww" like they're disappointed. So, I say "hey, a girls got to talk about that stuff sometimes" then I start running down the street laughing and Zay runs after me and shortly after they all start running towards me. Eventually Zay catches up to and grabs me around my waist

and picks me up and spins me around saying "I caught ya," and were all laughing and running until we reach the Pacos Tacos restaurant.

A\N: Okay, There's a few things i'd like to let you know. firstly, I'd like you to know that I will have more rucas and Smarckle and more with Riley and Mayas friendship etc. I also want to let you know I will be planning on post every two weeks on Sundays or Monday. I'm sorry this was kind of a longer chapter but the chapters will probably be around this length or longer destruct from here on out. I'm super excited for my next few chapter because fun stuff is about to happen. I'm probably gonna have a lot more coming at you.

I love you all Byeeeee


	4. chapter 4

A/N: sorry this took longer than I thought it would to post but I hope you enjoy!

Josh P.O.V.

I was listening to Cory and Topanga talking about some case Topanga was working on but I couldn't stop thinking about Maya and what she was doing. I hope she's having fun but this whole Zay thing still bothers me. I mean I understand if she's happy then leave it alone and let the universe do as it must with it but really do I always have to do what the universe says. I just wish I could figure out someway to know what was happening with me and her. Or what she was doing Zay, if she had feelings for him or not.

Would it be a bad idea if I went to pacos tacos to see what was going with them. Who am I kiding, that would be an awful idea. Maya might start to feel trapped or something. What if I went and made sure she didn't see me maybe that would work! I don't know I think I should just stay I'm sure if anything does happen she'll tell me, I trust her.

Maya P.O.V.

We are walking in to Paco's Tacos right now and there's a big sign saying open mic night. I love open mic night it's fun to see so many people make fools of themselves. You would never see me up on stage like that.

"Hey, Maya its open mic night" Smackle says to me great what is she thinking.

"Ya, I know. I see that," I say back hoping the conversation ends there.

"So, you should sing you have an amazing voice," ugg why did she have to say that I'm not singing whatsoever. Besides if I did what would I sing I mean I do write music but that's all personal.

"No, no, no," I say back I can't get in front of all these people and sing. I'll make a fool of myself in front of at least 50 people here. Wow get pretty busy hear on open mic night.

"Why not? Don't you know any songs to sing?" Smackle says to me. "You know maybe you should sing something, Maya." Riley apparently stopped looking at Lucas, in that weird way she always does, just long enough to agree with Smackle. "Why should I sing, you guys know I'd prefer sitting in the crowd laughing at the singers on stage instead of being laughed at on the stage," I say to them trying to get them to understand why I'd rather NOT sing in front of an actual audience. Singing front of my friends is one thing but in front of an audience no way.

"You won't get laughed at, peaches, you have one of the best voices I've ever heard," Riley says. "I think you should," Zay says to me with one of those unforgettable smiles that make me want to smile back. But either way I'm not doing it. "I really don't think so, Zay, sorry," I say but they can't seem to get that through those thick skulls of theirs.

"How about this if I sing up on stage. Will you?" Riley says to me. "Ya, sure if you can actually get up there and sing," I say and then give a half smile, maybe a bit more of smirk, and say "I will," I make a deal with Riley but I don't think she'll be able to do it she has worse stage fright than I do.

"Perfect, now lets eat then I'll sing," Riley say

Riley's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh I can't believe I just agreed to that. I don't even know what song to sing. I go up to Lucas to talk to him about how I have no idea how I'm going to do this. "Lucas, why did I just agree to that?" I say to him. He smiles at me and I can't help smiling back then he says "Riley, you did that to help Maya, to help her show her talent to people who should hear her," I know he's right about that but I have to ask "how in earth am I going to go up on stage and sing? I don't even know what to sing? And my voice is far from as beautiful or as good as Maya's," I say to him.

"Riley your voice isn't as bad as you think. I think you'll do great up there. And just sing what your heart tells you to," he say to me. I don't know how he does it but he always can find away to make me feel better. "Plus if you get nervous just look at me and act like your singing just to me," Lucas says to me. "Thanks, babe, you always can make me feel better," I say then give him a kiss because that also always calms me down.

We go back to where we're sitting and order our food. That's when Missy decided to say hi to Lucas of course. I haven't even seen her much since she tried to date Lucas I mean maybe once or twice but mainly I try avoiding her.

"Hi, Lucas!" She say very sweetly with a silly little grin on her face. Sometime I wish I just punched her when we were in middle school.

"Uhh, hi Missy," Lucas says uncomfortably. He's never been to comfortable around Missy. She tries way to hard to get a guy who would never date her.

"Hi, Missy" Maya says obviously annoyed

But Missy totally ignores Maya and starts eyeing Zay who is sitting next to Maya. "Oh, hi, I don't believe we've really met," Missy say to Zay in a flirtatious way.

"Me either I'm..."

"Don't even think about," Maya interrupts Zay. "What, I was just trying to be friendly," Zay says to Maya. "I know what your trying to do. With that smile of yours. Don't even deny it I know you way to will," Maya say almost jealous which makes no sense because she's never once told me she liked him I mean like, like liked him.

"Oh I'm sorry are two a couple," Missy asks them.

"Not really, what are you doing here Missy?"

"I'm singing and I'm going to win that mic night trophy over there," she say another thing I have to worry about I didn't even know there was a trophy involved.

"Ya, i'm singing too and I'm going to beat you," Maya says very intensely. I was surprised about what was happening I know Maya can get competitive sometime but this was different. I don't know what it was though.

"Oh you are good luck with that. I've won this thing every time they've had it and I'm not going to lose," Missy Insists

"Well, there's a first for everything right," Maya replies to Missy in a very competitive tone with a little smile.

"Maybe so, you know I could use a good luck kiss, Lucas," Missy says to him. And I can't help it so I lean over and kiss him more like make out with him. When I'm done "ya, he's kind of taken," I say in a fake sad voice.

"Okay, if Lucas wants to be with a little girl that's fine. To bad he does want a women like me. What about you, Zay? Is it? Do you want to give me a good luck kiss? Because I can make it wroth your while." Oh my gosh when does this girl know when to stop! She just needs a boyfriend at all times! Then Zay say "Well..." Maya then hits him on the top of his head. And say "ya, his fine too," "oww" Zay says after Maya hits him. He could use a bit of a filter to or just some more brains. "But," Zay says "NO" Maya say to him more like shouts at him. "No, your answers no," Maya say sternly wow I have no clue what's gotten in to her.

"I think he can answer his on his own, Maya! So what do you say," Missy says to Zay. Then he looks over at Maya and Maya gives him a stern look "no, I'm fine and please stop treating my friends like that," Zay says. Farkle being the genius he is decided to stand up and say "I'll give you a good luck kiss, Missy!" Smackle is infuriated and pulls him back down and hits him at the top of the head. "Ah NO you won't. Haven't you forgotten you got a girlfriend now and it just so happens to be me!," Smackle says to him at least she knows how to control him. "aww, thats cute a nerd with a dork. I'm so happy for you," Missy say to Farkle and Smackle. Gosh what's with everybody's filters today they should know better by know. I guess Lucas is the only guy here who hasn't fallen under the spell of Missy Bradford because he's smart enough to know how damage I was after Missy tried to steal him from me. I really do love my Lucas.

Zay's P.O.V.

My plan worked. I got Maya to get jealous of Missy. I would never wanna kiss Missy. I guess it was kind of mean to make her jealous but honestly I just had to see if she had any feelings, at all, for me.

"Okay, well, thanks for stopping by to have this little chat but you can leave now," Smackle says to Missy trying to make her leave.

"Sure I'm on in five anyway. Are you sure you don't want to give me a little good luck kiss,Lucas?" Missy say man she just doesn't give up does she.

"No, I think i'll stick with this girl to give a good luck kiss to." Lucas say hugging Riley at same time obvouisly meaning her then he kissed her right on the lips and Missy's face was burning red with anger and she huffed and walked away.

"Hey, Riles if you don't want to sing you don't have to. I think Missy has given me enough to get up on stage and beat her in this little competition. I want to make that bitch sorry she even tired to mess with you. No one messes with my friends and get's away with it," Maya says. I love that she always stick up for her friends no matter what.

A few minutes later Missy was on stage singing closer by the chainsmoker. Which actual seems to fit her personality a bit. I don't know why but it just does.

Maya's P.O.V

So, Missy is singing first I'm glad so I kind of have an idea about what I'm up against

She's starting to sing. I honestly bet she not even that great. She probably only won those other time because she's hot.

Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you

I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay

Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them

But I hope I never see them again

Wow she's actually a really good singer

I know it breaks your heart

Moved to the city in a broke down car

And four years, no calls

Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar

And I can't stop

No, I can't stop

Okay so she's really good at singing. That might be a problem. I don't know if I can beat her.

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

She's hitting all the right notes and pitches. Missy also has a beautiful voice how I'm I going to beat her. Not to mention the fact the she is by far a lot prettier and hotter than I am.

You look as good as the day I met you

I forget just why I left you, I was insane

Stay and play that Blink-182 song

That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay

I know it breaks your heart

Moved to the city in a broke down car

And four years, no call

Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar

And I can't stop

No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Pull the sheets right off the corner

Of the mattress that you stole

From your roommate back in Boulder

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older

"Wow! She's really good," I say to Zay after Missy finishes singing her song. "How am I suppose to compete with that. I don't think I can do this at all," I say. Now I'm pretty sure the whole table is listening. "I really don't think I can do this. I will never be able to beat her," I'm not that great and I know that so that's not going to change whether my friends say so or not but I know its going to happen so que Riley "stop saying that your amazing half the people in this world would lpve to have your voice and the other half would just be in denial if they say they wouldn't, peaches. I know I would kill for a voice like your." And so everyone starts trying to give me a little confidence boast that I really don't need and this goes on for while it ends with Zay saying

"Its okay to be nervous but the Maya I know would go up on that stage and not care what the hell the people back here think. Beside I want everyone to know how beautiful your voice," okay so Zay wasn't wrong normally I would be able to go up without a second glance back but this is Missy and if I fail God only know the whole school will hear about it by tomorrow and if I win I don't even want to think what rumor that bitch will tell about me. I've somehow caught myself in a lose, lose situation here.

Sometime passes and i'm almost up to sing and that's when Josh walks into the restaurant. I can't believe he's here and I'm just about to sing In front of him. Maybe I should ask him why he came here.

"Hey, why in the world are you here?" I say a lot more rude than I intended.

Josh's P.O.V.

I couldn't help myself so I decided I should come. Cory and Topanga were talking about something It boring so I told them I was going to a walk and somehow my feet took me here

"Hey, why in the world are you here?" Maya says not sounding to happy. Crap I over stepped my bounds didn't I? Okay what should I do right now? play it cool Joshua play it cool.

"Are you not happy to see me, Maya," I say very innocently and sweetly with a little pouty face that I know Maya loves.

"Oh, stop it that's not what I meant, of course I'm happy to see you, Josh. I always i'm! But here's the thing I'm about to sing up on stage and I'm not that great at singing so you don't have to listen to me. Please, don't listen. It just gives me one more person to think about, okay," she say to me which is totally out of the question of course I'm going to listen to her no matter what but maybe if she doesn't want me to I shouldn't but no matter where I'm at I can still hear right and I've heard Maya sing many time before.

"Why not it's not like I haven't heard you sing before, Maya, your one of the best singers i've have ever heard I told you this before, 'You could be a very famous singer if you wanted'" I told her that the first I time I ever heard her sing, I remember it was maybe about 3 years ago it was the Christmas when we first went to Corys and she started sing all I want for Christmas is you by Maria Cary and yes she sang the song directly to me. It was beautiful and she looked cute and pretty while singing it.

"I know but you've only heard covers I'm planning on an original song I wrote myself and i'm freaking out, beside I'm sing up against Missy Bradford who is surprisingly really good at singing," she says to me its just then when Zay came up to us to talk to Maya I don't even think he knows I'm here yet.

"Maya you better hurry you're on up next," he tells her then he finally noticed I was here and say "Josh why are you here. Weren't you catching up with you brother or something?" He asked me so I say

"Ya, but then I decided I was hungry and came here,"

"Zay, thanks for the warning but I don't think I can do this," Maya tells him sounding very worried and before I could say anything Zay says.

" I know your really nervous but you sing to me, Riley, Lucas, Smackle, and Farkle all the time. So, when you get nervous just pretend your singing to us. Okay, you can do this I know you can," wow I may have a lot of competition with Zay he's a really great guy but I don't know if Maya want Zay or me. To be honest she probably doesn't even know she likes Zay yet I mean if she actually likes him.

"You better go Maya you'll be prefect, just like you always are" I say to her hoping she'll go up. Then she takes one deep breathe and says

"Okay I'm going up thanks guys your both a big help," After that Maya started walking up to the stage as the MC guy says "okay give a nice warm welcome to our final singer of the night Maya Hart!"

Zay's P.O.V.

Maya's going to start sing I hope she does okay Here she goes I know she can do better than Missy and all these other wannabes because she is by far one of the best singers i've ever heard

"Hi, guy" Maya say sheepishly into the microphone "I'm going to sing a song I wrote a while back when I was feeling a lot like what the lyrics are saying and sometimes still do. so, just sit back and listen I'm sure I'm not the only one who's ever felt like this, this song is called too young" Maya finishes with a little more confidence and is of course looking directly at Josh.

Big lights, people

Rushing to grow up before you know

Stop signs, denied

Everyone tells me I gotta go slow

And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do

But nothing can change my mind

Wow, she really good at this stuff her voice sounds amazing and the writing isn't bad by any means but one thing does bother me why is she still staring at

Josh hello, i'm right here.

If I'm too young,

To fall in love,

Why do you keep running through my brain?

If I'm too young,

To know anything,

Why do I know that I'm just not the same?

Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,

What I'm feeling is real!

'Cause I'm not too young.

Ohh when she wrote this she was talking about Josh through out the lyric. No wonder she staring at him she just can't Help herself.

Raindrops, deep thoughts

Pictures of you and me wherever I go

Laughing, running to a place where nobody says no

It's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do,

But I've got to fall to fly

I think josh is starting to realize what this is about he looks like he's think long and hard about what he put her though. It does help that Maya is starting to form some tears in her eyes. I didn't even know how bad he made her feel.

If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?

If I'm too young to know anything

Why do I know that I'm just not the same?

Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real

'Cause I'm not too young

'Cause I'm not too young, no

I think I should go talk to Maya after this to make sure she's okay she's really starting to cry now she wouldn't want to do that I front of all these people. So, decided to get up a walk to the edge of the stage were she gets off after singing.

If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?

And if I'm too young to know anything

Why do I know that I'm just not the same?

Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real

'Cause I'm not too young

'Cause I'm not too young

I'm not too young

When I get there Josh is already there waiting for her. So I guess I'll just take a step back for a minute.

Maya's P.O.V.

I got through that whole song without crying but I think I still showed way to much emotion. Now i'm just crying hoping nobody sees me. I don't really know why I'm crying though I thought I got over this whole being too young thing. Oh just prefect Josh is here waiting for me.

"I'm fine Josh" I say without looking at him trying to hide my tears.

"Wait Maya, I..." I stop him right there because I know what he's going to say and I just wanted to be by myself.

"No, Josh just leave me alone for a few minutes okay," I say still trying to hide my face but its hard to do that when he touches my shoulder and spins my around.

"Maya, can you listen to me for a minute?" He asked me I don't know if I really want to, but I just stand there looking up at him.

"Thanks for listening, I'm so sorry I didn't know how bad I hurt you until hearing that song. I honestly had no idea how you felt about what happened," he tells me which make sense because I didn't even know how I felt until now seeing him as I'm singing my song I wrote about him. I really liked him, and still do, and getting rejected by him so many times really does hurt.

"I'm sorry" I say "you were never supposed to hear that. I don't even know why I decided to sing it," I finished what I was saying but right after than guess who came up to us... Missy of course who else would you expect when i'm talking to a very handsome and hot man.

"Oh, hi Maya is this your friend?" She asked very sweetly like a lollipop at a candy store except this lollipop was one of those with a bug inside looks and smells sweet but tastes awful.

"Ya" I say with a noticeably fake smile.

" I'm Missy, a friend of Maya's," she tells him trying to get on his good side.

"Ya, not even if you were the last creature on earth!" I say now with a slight look of disgust and a very nasty tone in my voice.

"Hi Missy," Josh says awkwardly of course one more boy to fall under Missy's spell. "So, your the one going up against Maya in this little competition" he says to Missy with a bit more confidence and a look of doubt but also knowing.

"Yep, and I've never lost so don't expect today to be the day! But its all a friendly competition right?" Missy says very sassily, I even think I saw a bit of a hip swing in there.

"Ya, well you know what they say 'it's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt' and that somebody isn't going to be me!" I reply trying to get her on edge. After I say that the MC guy comes up ready to announce the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please. Thank you. We had a lot of good singers today but there can only be one winner and the winner is..." He pulls the name out if a folded up envelope "... Well it looks like Missy isn't undefeated anymore. Your winner for this months open mic night is drum role please... Maya Hart!" I couldn't believe what was happening. I just beat Missy at her own game!

A/N: This chapter is by far my favorite chapter I've written so far. More fun and exciting stuff is coming your way. So, stay tuned don't for get to favorite and comment your thoughts. Did you think Josh coming to Paco's tacos was a good idea? What about the Zay and Maya relationship? Etc. I hoped you like this as much as I did. I love you all!


	5. chapter 5

**A/N: okay i know some of you guys were upset with the last chapter which i totally understand if your a joshaya shipper. I can a sure you though that there is definitely a lot going to happen and a few exciting things for joshaya. i personally i'm a joshaya shipper and this story is interesting for multiply ships. So please dont stop reading if you're mad about the whole Zaya thing I had last chapter. I have a another love triagle thing happening obviously but that doesnt mean Joshaya wont happen but i also doesnt mean i will. So just keep reading you'll find out and i promise i will try my best not to disappoint any or let them down. with out further ado i give you chapter 5...**

Maya's P.O.V.

"What! Did he just say what I think he said," I say wide eyed cause I just couldn't believe what he just said.

"Maya! You won I knew you would," Zay says to me before I walked up on the stage to except the trophy. That has a black wooden base. It stands about two feet off the ground and has a micro phone on top of it's golden and black mid section.

"Here's your trophy would you like to say something," the MC man asks me "we strongly advise you do. The people love it!" He say so I decided to speak to the audience

"Wow! I really wasn't expecting this. I can't believe people actually wanted me to win. now I actually won! Thanks for listening to my music. I write all my songs from my heart and life experiences so I also thank my friend, family and seemingly incomplete romances," I finish by saying thank you again to everybody and walk off the stage.

"Well, looks like I won," I say to Missy "what do you think of that?" I asked Missy trying to song confident but bragy at the same time.

"Well, its fine I'm glad you won. But know that I won't be the one who loses in the long run," Missy says very vile sounding I'm pretty sure she part witch our something maybe a vampire well no her skin isn't pale enough my might be though but we all know I'm not part vampire. I wonder what Missy planning on doing to me. I mean seriously, she can't take my friends away because one, none of them like her and two, they're way to loyal for that.

So what else can she do Josh will just turn her down because she's younger than I am. Obviously Riley would would just loath her even if she tried being nicer.

As I went through my head I realized the only thing she can do that might actually work is trying to talk Zay more and get him to trust her and actually fall for her, which in my opinion, knowing Zay that will more than likely never happen. He looks for more than just beauty and a good voice in a woman. Which, is a great thing that way I know when he's with someone its all for the right reasons.

I walked back to our table to see Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Smackle and Riley and Lucas Making out which isn't much of a surprise consider it happens all the time. Farkle and Smackle on the other hand were going over some debate prep for the debate team, what weirdos! But they were my weirdos.

"Get a room why don't you. not everyone wants to see that!" i say to them through small laughs "hey, we're just showing our love to the world!" Riley replies back to me. "ya, well maybe you could show in some other way not involving PDA! were you even lessening to the song or the MC," I say less laugh but still smiling "of course Peaches. what did i tell you? I knew you could do it!" Riley says to me. right after that Smackle and Frakle come up to me and say "Great Job Maya you did amazing," almost in unison which is alway creepy when it happens what make it even creepier is what happens after wards. Samckle and Farkle look at each other smile and go "Awwww, We just said that together. Ohhh it happened again and again and again," then Farkle goes ahead and hugs Smackle then Smackle says "we really do make the perfect couple don't we," "ya,ya, peanut butter and jelly, popcorn and a movie they go together well just like you and Farkle," i say kind of jealous because they do make a great couple and so do Riley and Lucas. come on! Why can't i have that i want that. Preferable with my best friends uncle but still. I want that. Were is Josh anyway he was with Zay are they still there by the stage. I look over and guess what I see Missy using her witchy magic on Zay.

Zay's P.O.V.

Just shortly after Missy was talking to Maya she came up to me. "Hey, its Zay, Right? I'm pretty good with names. Anyway i got something i know you want," She handed me a piece of paper that has written on it 567-348-8890 (this is honestly a made up phone number). my guess is its her phone number.

"oh thanks Missy," I say to her even though I will probably never need it. i really like Maya so i should probably stay true to her. unless... Maybe if i make her Jealous again she'll actually realize she may be have feeling for me to. wait that might not be such a great idea... she kinda get mean when she's upset with something. Oh, i'll try it anyways.

"well, Zay what did you think of my song, amazing right?" Missy asks to me. even though Maya's was so much better than hers i should probably agree. "ya, you were pretty good up there," I reply back to her try to make sure i can actually pretend to be interested in her. A few seconds later Maya walked up to me and Missy with a fake smile on her face probably upset.

"Ya, hi, what do you got there Zay," She says pointing to the paper in my hands. "oh is that Missy's phone number. Let me see that." tells me then pretty much snatches it right out of my hands. "Oh it is," she says clearly upset her fake smile had faded. "and why would you need this Zay. I mean its not like you're going to use it," She says to me so i reply back. "I actually was thinking about thank you," I say snatching it right back which. "oh really you were planning on actually texting and/or calling Missy. who just so happens to be my very mean and very bitchy arch enemy," Maya yells. "oh i am not bitchy or mean i just go for what i want which is more than you can say coming form a girl who can barely even have a convention with the guy she likes," Missy yells back to Maya and is pointing to Josh of course. "don't bring me in to this," Josh says as he is trying to walk away. "oh really you're not mean," Maya say sarcastically "and this is comig from a girl who tried so hard to get my best friends boyfriend to date her back in Middle school and is STILL trying to get him now even when he is already taken. by the same girl you tried to get him away form in middle school. Ya, and Josh and have had plenty of great conversation and he is never going to go for you so good luck trying to get him to,"

"Really i already got his phone number," Missy say holding a piece of paper up in her hand "Oh let me see that!" Maya yells grabbing the paper out of her hand.

Maya P.O.V.

I looked oat the paper in her hands and it was actually Josh's phone number. i couldn't believe it. ya, sure when we first saw each other at Christmas after not seeing each other for a really long time i got his number quickly but i always thought it was cause he might actually liked me a little bit but i guess he give his number to anyone. Even someone who is the meanest person I've ever met. "you actually give her your number," i say running out of the restaurant crying and give the paper to Josh. I don't what just happened but i hope that i can wake up tomorrow and it'll all be gone all the pain of today and all heartbreak will all be gone. It was shortly after that i see Riley Josh and Zay all running after me but I don't have the strength to run any longer so i just collapse on the ground in a park and just start balling.

"Maya," I Riley say "are you okay?" dumb question to ask consider i'm balling on the ground in the middle of a park. "What do you think?" I say pointing out the obvious. "What happened Peaches?" she asked "Why don't you ask your uncle," I answer her. "Josh! what did you do?" I hear Riley yell to him at least so one's yelling at him. "Can i talk to Maya please?" I hear Josh's voice coming up behind me and Riley. "I don't think that's a good idea Josh," Zay say to him "please Maya can i talk to you for a second,"Josh says totally ignore Zays comment and asking me "I don't want to talk to you!" I reply I just didn't feel like dealing with it right now. "please Maya. I can explain myself," he says to me honestly what kind of excuse could he have. "Fine, let me hear it Quickly!" i Reply back to him "look at the phone number again Maya." he say to me "whatever," i say taking the paper from his hand "419-268-3974 ya so wha... wait this isn't your phone number. Yours is 419-629-9734! i don't understand you didn't give her your real number!" i was actually surprised it's not like boys give Missy Bradford fake numbers all the time. "no of course not! I kind of agree with you she is Just a mean bitch. She just wouldn't leave me alone so i had to do something to get rid of her. That was the first thing that came to mind. besides I only want one "under age" girls phone number," Josh say putting quotes around under age. I honestly don't know what that's supposed to mean but it still sweet. The I sorry and give him a hug.

After that fiasco we all walk back to Riley house. When we get there Cory and Topanga are waiting for us.

"Hey everybody i'm glad your home! I got got something to tell ya!" Cory shouted right as we walked in the door. "What's up Dad, is there something exciting going to happen. Oh is there a surprise. I like surprises!" Riles asks her Dad a little more excited than she should be But that's Riley for ya! We love her anyway that little weirdo is the life of a party! "Not quite a surprise we just want to tell we're going to your Grandmas house for Christmas and staying there for a week and a half! With your Aunt Morgan and uncle Shawn and Katy. Also with your Uncle Eric too! isn't that exciting," Cory says to everyone "And Maya is obviously coming considering the fact her Mom and Dad are going to be there," Cory say looking at Riley and I. "yayyyyy! a whole week and a haft with Maya! Oh wait is Isabella going to be there too?" Isabella why don't i know who she's talking about. "Who's Isabella?" I asked Riley. "The would be Morgans daughter. My one uping cousin who thinks she's better than everyone else just because she an actresses daughter," wow Riley must not like her at all because she has more venom in her voice than when she's talking about Missy and she really hates Missy. "Wait Morgans an actress now? what does she play in," i ask because the last time i met her she was just turning 19 and had just graduated. "Some soap opera.its very famous can't remember the name though but don't worry i'm sure she'll tell you all about," Riley say a bit more cheery this time. "yes, Riley, Isabella is going to be there and you better be nice to her, but don't worry i'll let you bring your friends if you'd like," Cory tells Riley. wow there's going to be a lot of people in the house. "Wait, are you kidding i can bring all of them as in Lucas, Zay, Farkle , Smackle and Maya wow that awesome!" Riley says "wait we're all going now" Farkle say motioning to pretty much everybody in the house. "Can I bring Ava, Daddy ?" Auggie shouts out i didn't even know he was in the room. "Sure, Why not everyone else is coming, and yes all of you Grandma and Grandpa have been dying to meet everybody apically Lucas. But i'm still not sure if I want him to come," Cory answers with a bit of spite in his voice "I'm right here sir just so ya know" Lucas says to Cory "Ya, i see that. I don't want my daughter to spend a whole week and a half with you in the same house though. I can't keep my eyes on you the whole time," after a while of figure thing out and trying to convince Cory it would be fine if Lucas came with us. They all decided, though Cory still didn't like the idea, that Lucas was coming with us. and everyone ended up leaving at like 10pm or something like that and we all went to sleep.

 **A/N: I hope yall liked it sorry its a bit shorter than a few of my other chapters. the next chapter is going to be a Christmas chapter because i wrote it around Christmas time obviously and i wanted to do something special for christmas. but make sure you read it cause a lot of important things happen in the next few chapter the christmas one a two part thing. So i hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy all the chapters to come!**


	6. chapter 6

**Riley's P.O.V.**

A few weeks later we got our stuff packed up for Christmas at grandmas. We were all squeezing in the car with all my friend which makes a told of of 11 people in one car. So, we had to rent one of those huge vans but i was super excited a side from the fact that i had to spend a whole week and half with Isabella. I just hope there staying at so fancy hotel or something Morgan sure has plenty of money too. Beside with more than 11 people sleeping in one house it was going to be crazy enough.

"I got to admit i'm kind of excited for this trip." I say out loud for everyone to hear. I was siting next to Maya and Lucas in the far back with four seats cause Josh wanted to sit next to Maya of course as Farkle, Smackle and Zay are sitting in front of us and Ava and Auggie are sitting in front of them and Mom and Dad were up front cause Dad was driving the van. Shawn and Katy took there own car so they were just a head of us. "Really, Riles when are not excited for something," Maya says to me in a matter of fact tone. "Hey, i don't know whether to take offense to that or not. Anyway it doesn't matter that Isabella's going to be there. I get to spend time with my favorite person in the whole wide world and my boyfriend," I say i really like Lucas but Maya was definitely my favorite person ever. "Wow, Babe that hurts," Lucas say laughing then i hear my mom's voice shouting "HAHA what goes around comes around. That literally my whole life!" obviously referring to Shawn and Dad weird bro-mance thing going on.

"your not going to do that to me are you," Lucas says thorough laughing. "Well, I just don't know but one thing is for sure I don't want to do this to Maya," then i kissed him on his soft lips and he obviously kissed me back. "Right, i'm glad for that," Lucas says after i kissed him but i could sworn I heard Josh say under his breath "ya, but i might," and i think Maya heard it too cause she then said "well, i'm up for it when ever you are," they say there not dating even though they act like they are except with out all the kissing and the obvious stuff. I don't even know if Maya's Mom and Dad know about there "someday" but that's okay i don't need them being all gross and romantic in front of me it's my best friend and uncle for goodness sakes.

"Hey, watch what you doing with my daughter young man!" I hear dad shout back to us. I really don't know how he even knows what happen. They say parent know everything well, mine actually do it seems. I'm surprise even my Mom heard what Lucas says i can barely hear what they were saying. Something about sleeping arrangement and some other things but that's all i could hear. "Daddy he's fine i trust him!" i shout back making sure he can hear me. "that's exactly what i'm afraid of honey. If you trust him then one thing leads to another and you end up pregnant at the age of 16!" He say by now my cheek are turning red cause i never thought of something like that ever happening to me and i'm a bit embarrassed. Cause that whole situation is embarrassing and now all my friend are hearing. but i play it cool, wait no i don't cause i'm Riley. so this is me not being cool

"DADDY! why would you mention that i front of everyone here! Number 1 i would NEVER let that happen and Number 2 i'm pretty sure everyone in here are virgins except for you and Mom of course!" i yelled at him which wasn't a great idea but i just couldn't help myself.

"Relax, babe. your fathers just worried about you is all. Sir i won't let that happen either i promise you," Lucas say to me then my father at this point i'm sure everyone is listening. Mainly because everyone can hear.

"beside even if that did happen i'm sure they'll use protection," Maya shouts to my Dad who is probably really having a hard time driving right know "MAYA! Not helping!" I yelled at her. "I don't want the sex talk in a the middle of a van with everyone listening! Dad!" "Fine then we'll talk later and MAYA, next time please keep your mouth shut!" Dad yell back to use.

That rest of the drive was okay. When baby it's cold outside came on Maya and I started singing the duet. Farkle and Smackle ended up felling asleep on each others shoulders. I'm actually really glad Farkle found someone to love I knew he wouldn't not ever know what love feels like.

We finally got to grandma's house after about, what felt like 2 hours. when we came in Grandma was working on cleaning up the rest of the house.

"oh wow you got a lot sooner than I thought you," she says to us as we walk in to their house.

"sorry did you want us here later," Dad said walking in to the house "we bought you 6 kids for Christmas," Dad says talking about Maya, Zay, Farkle, Smackle, Ava and Lucas.

"Wow i know i said Riley can bring all her friends but i didn't know that many would come," Grandma says to us all "that okay though the boys can sleep in your old room Cory and the girls can have Morgan's and you and Topanga can have Josh's," She say trying to figure everything out. "But, Mom i wanted my old room back," Josh whines "Well to bad. i turned it in to my hobby room anyways. I just thought they'd use an air mattress any ways. Okay now how many boys and how many girls are there?" Grandma asks use. "um, 4 girls and 5 boys," i answer her after counting of us all out "perfect just enough i got two bed in the boys room and a extra air mattress and an air mattress in the girls room along with Morgan's bed. She's staying in some fancy hotel anyway so there should be room but don't worry she's coming over here with Isabella everyday so you miss them," oh right Isabella forgot she was here.

"Um, were's My Mom and Dad," Maya asked its funny how she got use to calling Shawn Dad so Quickly he hasn't even adopted her yet. "Right, Katy and Shawn are in the kitchen helping with some cleaning a Dinner they got her about a half hour before you did. I'll show all you to your room by the way my name is Amy just in case you hadn't heard it I heard so much about you guy from Riley so lets see if i can guess who you are. Oh ya and my Husbands in the shower right now but his name is Alan. He should be out soon if any of you want to meet him.

Now let see, you must be Ava, Auggies girlfriend i suspect," Grandma asked Ava answered quickly with a simple "yes i am" then Auggie came up behind her and held her hand. Next she asked "Are you Farkle?" as she looked at him "Yes, ma'am, and this is my girlfriend..." "Smackle," grandma interrupted. "I hear you two are the smartest kids in the world," She says to them they both say at the same time "yes, we are, but He/she is actually the smart one in this relationship," Smackle said He and Farkle said she but other than that perfect unison. It's very creepy i'm pretty sure they can read each others minds Just like Maya and I can except a lot creepier. after them she walk over to Zay and says "So, are you Zay then," "Yup" he says then Grandma finally got to Lucas "And you must be my granddaughters boyfriend Lucas!" She says happily. "he's quick a handsome Man, Riley. Have you kissed him yet?" she asked laughing "Don't encourage them Mom!" Dad say before i can say yes to her question "She 15 Cory relax this is the time your suppose to experience that kind of stuff. To and extent of course but still!" "Yes, Grandma I have. He was actually my first kiss." Then Lucas lend over and whispered "and hopefully your last" in my ear and i giggle which made grandma smile but probably made Dad a little upset.

"Okay now that we all know names how about we show you to your rooms so we can put your guy's stuff in away,"

We had to go through to the kitchen to get to the rooms and i had almost for got the Katy and Shawn were in there working

"You finally made it huh? took you long enough," Shawn said as we all walked in the to the kitchen. "Shawnie!" dad shouted running to give him a hug "Hey, Cor. hows the wife?" Shawn says as if he was saying your wife's right here and i'm not her? No matter how much you wish I was. then i laughed at my own thought "Well, i'm right here if..." "Topanga not now me and Shawn are having a moment," He says to Mom. I swear he'd much rather be married to Shawn instead of Mom. "My whole life!" Mom says to everybody as she walks up stairs.

 **Maya's P.O.V.**

"Hey Mom and Dad. How was the ride here," I asked Mom and Dad "It was fine a little hard with the whether but we made it and we're safe so that's always good!" My Mom said "How about you, Baby girl. How was your trip?" "its was fun for the most part i mean Cory tried to give Riley and Lucas'The Talk' in front of everyone, but that blow over quickly. After Riley freaked out," "Wait Cory hasn't given Riley 'The Talk' yet! and not only that decided the right time was i front of all her Friends. I don't need to give you 'The Talk' right," Shawn says at first laughing then freaked out when he got the the part about giving me 'The Talk'. "wow no i understand all that and so does Riley she just didn't learn it from Cory. All though he did try to give her 'The Talk' in the middle of class, i think he just like to embarrass her," "sounds like Cory to me! hey always finds away to embarrass people. Mainly himself but still embarrassing people," Then I told them everything that happen as everyone else went up to there rooms.

Eventually I went up to the room too. To put my stuff in it. Christmas was only in 3 day and i was so excited because i had gotten Josh the perfect present and was so excited to give it to him. I had spend most of my money i had saved up from working at the dinner. I had to take a few extra shifts to get the money too. I had bought him this nice guitar he wanted. He told me that no one even knew he wanted it and that he already learned how to play it bit but wanted to learn more. The guitar cost me $250. Josh also had written a few song and showed me them but he didn't have any note or music to go with so i thought it would help to have a guitar. i got Riley a really nice bracelet that was pretty cheap on sale but it was nearly $100 i got it 80% off cuz of black Friday. so, lucky me i got it for $20 it was worth the hustle and bustle of the huge crowds. but unfortunately i didn't have enough to get anything for anyone else but i did get Zay grandmother to send a batch of her cookies for Zay to have for Christmas i took a lot of convincing but she finally agree to give him more than one. so, hopefully he'll like that. I don't know why but i wanted to get him something special also but it didn't cost me anything.

after a bit the girls and i went back down stares and that when i got super excited "Riley you aunt is the Morgan Matthews fromI Can't Be Without You **(i made this up so if there is a show or movie called that then so one let me know please)** The Drama TV Show," "Oh Right that's the name of it, wait you watch soap operas Maya?!" Riley says sounding very surprised. "Ya, its my secret shame," i say trying to be as cool a possible but that did last long cause shortly after that I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Riley who is this strange person hug me and why?" That Maya Aunt Morgan she apparently obsessed with your show," Riley told her. "No way this is Maya she much to grown up," Aunt Morgan says to Riley pull me off her and looking at me. "Wow you both got so big and who everyone else. Oh which one your boyfriend Riles and Maya is one these boys your bf too? my guess is this is Riley's Boyfriend," Morgan says pointing at Lucas. "Oh Hi everyone i'm Isabella Riley's cousin i'm sure you've heard plenty about me," says a girl with dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and almost a smug grin on her face walking in through the door.

"Oh ya we heard plenty," I say sarcastically to Isabella. "I know i'm fabulous. Ohhhh, and who this?" she says eyeballing Lucas "Hi I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella or Belle if you prefer. You know Belle means beautiful in french. What your name?" she says being obviously flirtatious with Riley's Boyfriend.

"Hi," Lucas says awkwardly to Isabella. "Ya, Hey Bella," Riley says already irritated with her. Then, Isabella but on a sweet but fake smile "Hey, Riley what's up?" She ask Riley sweet and innocently. "Oh you know at Grandmas house for Christmas and talking to you. This is Maya By the way. Shes my best friend," Riley says trying to ignore the fact that Isabella was just flirting with Lucas not knowing he's Riley's Boyfriend. I'm actually surprised she Didn't freak out on her she looked like she was about when she was flirting with Lucas "Hi, Maya nice to meet you," she said to me. I know i met Morgan before but i had never really met Isabella. i didn't even know about her until a few weeks ago. she looks to be a bit older than us but Riley had told me she was a few month younger even i guess whenever i was with Morgan Isabella was off doing something else.

"So, Riles are ya going to introduce me to your friend," Isabella says looking at Lucas clearly showing her who she meant. "Ahh this is Farkle," Riley of course decides to introduce everyone else first "Hi Lady!" Farkle says in his flirtatious way even though he has a girlfriend he's still a "ladies man". after that Smackle then clears her throat Trying to make her presents known "Farkle!" She says "I'm still your girlfriend over here!" She says sternly to him but also in a way of sounding like Did you really just say that. "I know every girl wants me babe but don't worry you make me feelBlawalalalalala!" Farkle may be a "ladies Man" but he's also a "Lady Killer" never wants anyone but Smackle. "Oh your sweet! You make me feel the same!" Smackle says to Farkle.

"And that's Isadora Smackle but most people refer to her a Smackle. As you can see they're dating each other. Just like some other people in this room," Gesturing to Lucas and Herself, But Isabella just ignored it and goes on saying "Okay, well who this again?" Riley then rolled her eyes and gave in "That Lucas my boyfriend," she says making my boyfriend sound so clear so everyone would understand. "Ya, I'm Kinda taken," his says then giving her a kiss on the lips. Not again with the PDA. "Oh, well that's great i mean I had a really amazing Boyfriend back in LA. I mean i don't want to brag but he's pretty famous but i broke up with him. his was way to clingy but i mean who wouldn't cling to me right?" she say with an obnoxious laugh. "Right," Riley says with a fake smile while fading out her word. "Okay, well nice to meet you? Anyone else i don't know?" at that point Zay came into the living room "Oh well, who's that one?" Isabella says pointing toward Zay. "That's Zay, Bella," "Oh Hi, Zay," Isabella say to Zay in a soft voice as sweet as candy.

"Oh well nice to meet you. You must be Isabella or can I Just call you Bella. You know that means beautiful in french," Oh great was that Zay's way of flirting because he needs some work. Actually that's not that bad I've seen a whole lot worse. I mean have you seen Farkle flirt. "Oh i know but its actually Belle. so, what has Riley said about me all great thing I'm sure," Isabella says in the candy sweet tone that so annoying i already didn't like her. "Ya, well i'm sure you two have better thing to do then to flirt with each other," I say to them without thinking i don't even know were that came from. "Ah actually i was hoping we could go out and get a Christmas tree together i just didn't realizes how many people were coming.," Morgan says to all of us "It's okay i'm sure we can all go, and Eric's not gonna be hear until Christmas day anyway he says he as some he has some political business to attend to. I still can't believe he is a senator," **(I'm not sure if its a senator or what i just know he's in politics please correct me if i'm wrong)** Amy says to us.

We were all in the car for about a half hour until we got to this place to pick a tree out. There were so many of them i don't think i ever had seen this many tree in one place. growing up in a big city your kind of deprived of any nature what so ever, you can barely even see the stars very well. It was snowing outside to and Josh was going around taking picture of the trees and snow. He looks so cute when he takes picture. "whatcha taken pictures of?" i Asked Josh as i went up to him with his camera facing toward the sky. "Oh i'm just trying to get a picture of the trees with snow on them from different angles and I wanted to get the star on this one," Josh tells me. "Oh cool, you don't see to many in New York. Not as bright at least. Do you miss this?" I ask him referring to all the trees and stars "Sometimes, but i do like New York and all the things going on there. There's always something going on. When I was growing up the only times there was something going on was around Christmas time. In New York and college there's something new going on everyday, I do like that but it's expensive at times," Josh says laughing at what he was saying. "You're lucky you know," I say to him. "Really, Why?" He says kinda surprised. All though I don't know why because he has that makes him lucky. "You grew up here with all this nature that Cory gets so mad at," We both looked at each other land started laughing. A while back Cory was yelling at nature because I guess something happen and i had to do with nature or mother nature. "Hey, maybe that why he moved to the City," Say laughing "ya maybe. Have you ever had a real tree for Christmas?" He ask me. I answer his question by saying "No we always had one of those pre-light tinsel trees. That was always falling apart we never had enough money to buy another one. So, no i never have gotten a real tree,"

"Wow, well now you can have a real Christmas tree. You see any you like?" Josh asked me. After that i realized Josh and I were falling behind the rest of the group and Riley was saying she found the perfect tree and asking for everyone to come over there. When we walked over there I saw the Christmas tree Riley was talking. It was about 6 1/2 feet with short needles and it was a green blue color. It was really pretty then I heard Isabella saying "Oh look over here this one is a lot better!" Riley rolled her eye and ran over to see that tree cause everyone else was. This was unfortunately for Riles a bit better it was fuller and taller this one had to be a least 7 ft tall and very strong. After a little bit of choosing, it didn't take much, we all decided on the one that Isabella fond.

When we got home we started to decorate the Christmas tree there was so much Christmas decorations. I never so many. They put the red and gold decoration on the tree though It was apparently the theme on the tree this year at least that's what Alan says.

 **Riley's P.O.V.**

I was a little bit upset that Bella had to do her whole one uping thing. Although, It is a very beautiful tree. we had all picked out a theme of red and gold for our Christmas tree theme a while back so grandma could buy more Christmas ornaments if needed. Luckily we went that theme she already had plenty of red and gold ornaments so she didn't need to but more. There was 5 boxes of Christmas ornament alone in her basement i guess after 40 years of tree decorating things tend to pile up. There was also 3 boxes of house decor. and 1 big box of outdoor decor. They always love the holidays. we were putting decoration when Grandma come up and talked to me.

"So, how school going Riley?" she asked me as we were putting Christmas ornaments on the tree. "Pretty good straight A's as usual except for Spanish I have a B, still having a hard time with that class I Just can't figure out the words but Maya's helping me. She knows a lot of Spanish," When i finished saying what I was saying, Isabella comes up to us and says "Oh, I got an A in Spanish. My teacher says it was like i grew up speaking Spanish my whole life!" Of course she'd say that. "Wow, you weren't joking when you said she's always trying to do one better than you," Maya whispered to me as she's trying to put ornaments on the tree. "What did i tell you? I don't know to do when she does that. What should i do?" "Give her a taste of her own medicine," Maya tells me trying to answer my question. "I don't know how. I mean she's obviously better than me at a lot of things," I tell her. "Well, lets think," she say "What's something you have that she wants," Maya says trying to think of something then i saw her look over at a Lucas and gives me a smile and I smiled back knowing what she talking about. So I walked over to him. he was put up some decorations around the house which is kind of weird because he's never been here at all but grandma told him to so that's what he did.

"Hey, babe," I say giving him a hug. "What's up," he asks me. "Oh nothing, I just want to see my super hot boyfriend. So, you need any help," I say kind of giggly because this was something i don't do very often, you know flaunt my Boyfriend around, apically if to make someone jealous or get some revenge or whatever it is i'm trying to do. "Okay, whats going on Riley," Lucas ask to me as he starts to smile. somehow he always know when something wrong or off about me. I don't know how he does it almost as good as Mayas. "Nothing I swear," I say kind wide eyed trying to play it cool. I don't want him to feel used or something then he'll get upset and I hate making him upset "Come on, Baby. I know when somethings up with you," He says to me and pulls me closer to him. "You can tell me anything, you know," He says so cute it almost make me melt in his arms. "Ya, I know I can. I just if I do tell you I don't want to make you upset," I tell him. It's true cause I think i'd get upset if it were me I should have never tried this but he is my boyfriend and I do really like him and maybe he won't as upset as I think. "I promise I won't get upset with you," He tell me, then i think, what if think that I don't trust that he won't fall for Isabella the actresses daughter. I swear she could charm anybody. She worse than Missy, think they both have witchy charms or something "It's just... Okay Isabella is get so irritating. She goes around and always act like she better than me or anyone for that matter and she really like you. She kept asking me in the car ride home if we were planning on breaking up anytime soon. Cause Dad told me I had to go with grandma I was dealing with her a whole half hour which is more than anyone should have to deal with, plus Maya wasn't even there and I did have anything to do except listen to her questions" I say to Lucas.

"Well, she does know were not breaking up anytime soon, correct?" Lucas asked me like I've actually been considering braking up with him. "Well of course I told her that I just wanted to make it clear. She is a very charming girl I don't want her to try anything on you," I told him hoping he kind of understands what i'm saying and does get to upset. "You think I'd fall in love with your cousin because she charming?" He asked not in a very happy tone but still in a matter-of-fact voice. "Well it's not just her charm is everything about her. She smarter, less weird, more talented, and a lot prettier than I am. Not to mention She's an actresses daughter. She's like a Movie star and I'm just, Riley, a crazy weirdo from New York," I say starting to cry. Nice job keeping it cool, Riley. As I was crying my voice was rising also so now my throat hurts. Wow I guess I didn't realize how Isabella has affected me so much. After years of her I guess I finally cracked. "Riley calm down. I'll have you know you very smart and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and i like how wired and crazy you are it's what make me love you," He says to me making me clam down a little but then I realized. "Did you just say you Love me?" I asked. "What? Did I?" Lucas questions himself or maybe he's asking me I don't know so I just say "I think you did," I say with a huge smile cause it's nice to finally hear it. Beside's it's always nice to know someone does. "See there's that smile. And Riley, yes I do love you," He says to me. "I love you too, Lucas," I say with a wide smile. "I'd chose you over Isabella anytime," then I looked up and saw a mistletoe that someone was holding above us. I look to see who it was and there was Maya standing there.

During the conversation i forgot my family and friends were all here but since there was a mistletoe I lead over and kissed my wonderful boyfriend whom I love. His lips were very soft and I didn't want to brake the kiss but then Isabella came up to us and says "Excuse me but don't you have work to do Riley. Oh, and Lucas can you come and help me put this up on the rail over there because i'm to short reach and your very tall and strong," She says to Lucas. "Here you can pick me up to get it on there, correct?" She asks him.

Lucas than answers "Well I guess... bu..." "Great! Here help me up," so unfortunately Isabella kind of forced it on him but i'm sure Lucas would have done even if she didn't force him to help her in a way mainly because he's just way to nice.

We ended up finishing decorating and started watching a Christmas movie together. We were looking throw the Christmas movies and we all decided on Elf to watch.

 **Maya P.O.V.**

After the movie it was 12:30 am so everyone went to sleep. I layed down for a little while but I couldn't fall to sleep so, I decided to go down stairs. I was a little hungry so looked to see what there was eat. I deiced on eating some left over dessert, which was apple pie, that Amy had made. As, I was looking throw the cupboard I saw some hot chocolate and decided to make some for myself.

I finished making my hot chocolate and was looking out the window when someone came up behind me and says in a familiar voice "What are you doing up so late, Maya?" "I could ask you the same thing, Boing," I say turning around and see Josh i front of me not even an inches away from me. "I couldn't sleep," Josh says taking a step backward putting more space between us. "Ya, neither could I. I was also hungry so I came down here to get something to eat and i was looking up at the stars again. I still can't believe they can be so bright. I was about to go outside and look at the sky," I tell him. "Well then what are waiting for come on," Josh says to me and grabs his coat and starts to walk outside and I do the same. After getting all the snow off, we sat on the bench in the back yard.

"So, how are things going at college, Josh?" I asked Josh trying to start a conversation. "Oh, well the same as usually. My classes are going well though. I have decent grades so that's always good. How about you? How school going for you?" he asks me. "I'm doing better than I use to but i'm no straight A student like Riley. I do have an A in Spanish and Art though," I answer him. "Great! I'm glad thing are going well," "ya, they are aside from the fact that Missy Bradford kind of wants to ruin my life but that's not new," I say laughing "Why Does she want to ruin your life?" He asks me laughing. "I don't know, she just kind of hates me ever since she tried to make a move on Lucas in the 7th grade," I say to him trying my best to answer his question. "How could somebody hate you?" He asks me "Really i'm surprised people don't," I tell not expecting that to come up in the conversation. "What do you mean People love you, Maya," Josh says to me. "You know my whole family thinks of you as family and you have so many great friends Maya," He continued. Trying to make me feel better or something like that which actually kind of works. All though I have no idea why I felt that way I used to think that no one could ever like me I was just a rebellious girl who's father left her until I might Riley and her family. They made me feel loved and wanted; something that I have never felt but that was a long time ago. I guess Missy has affected me more than i thought but i can't show that to anyone so i'll just play it cool I've been doing that for 16 years and i'm good at it. "I know you do. Honestly i have no idea were that came from," I tell Josh.

"Maya, whats wrong? I know to well you can't 'play it cool' or whatever your doing with me," He's right he's always been able to see right through me. That one thing i never really liked but i guess its nice to know he care. "I was just thinking of Missy. She has away of getting to people. She has almost everything yet she still needs to treat me like a trashy teenager who's father left her for some other family. Like i wasn't good enough to keep him here. Like I did something wrong to make him leave. Why? Why wasn't I enough?" I say starting to cry I couldn't stop my words from coming out now they were out and I couldn't stop it know matter how I feel. "Just saying Riley and your family make me wish I had something like that. I know I have Shawn now. So, why is it affecting me so much?" I say to Josh through tears with my eyes staring at the ground. I feel his hand wiping the tear off my face and bring my head up so I was staring at his eye.

"Maya, you feel that way because it is a part of your past and its hard to get through something so painful and when Missy make you feel that way all that pain come back. The sadness, the loneliness, the worthlessness, it all come back. But Maya, you are an amazing, wonderful, loving and loved, woman. I can't tell you why your father left. He probably couldn't tell you either. What i do know is your dad was an idiot for leaving. He never will get to see the gorgeous, smart, beautiful, loving, caring, intelligent, and brilliant woman you've become and for someone to leave you and never see you, well, i'd say they missed out on something more wonderful than you can imagine," Josh say to me making me smile. "And Missy is just a jerk who is so insecure, I kind of feel bad for her. She's just jealous of you. Jealous at how confident you are in yourself and how beautiful and smart you are," Josh tell me making my smile a whole lot bigger.

"Wow, you really have a way of making a girl feel better. Do you that to every girl?" I say laughing trying to turn thing from serious to a little lighter. Josh smile a say "Oh ya I can charm any girl," He say sarcastically. "It a specially works for girls with blonde hair, blue eye. and who know how write wonderful songs. They also have to have the name Maya Hart," Josh continued laughing out every word. I start cracking up laughing and lean into Josh subtly and give him a hug. "Thank you, Josh, you really do knew how to make me feel better," "Well i guess i just know you all to well. I know exactly what buttons to push and when. When it comes to you," He says poking my side. I started laughing again "Stop doing that," I tell him through my fit of laughter. "Okay fine," Josh says to. "Good, thank you" I say after I finally stopped laughing.

"You wanna go back inside. Your probably freezing," Josh asks me. I thought of that for a second but Josh had his arms around and i had laid my head on his shoulder and we were just looking in each others eyes. It took every once of me not to lean in a close the space between us but i never wanted this moment to end. "Can't we just stay here for a while and enjoy being with each other," I say with a small smile. "Maya, I don't know how long I can wait to be with you anymore," Josh say to me looking into my eyes. "I've told you before that i'll be with you anytime Josh," I tell him being honest. "I know and I would date you right now if it wasn't for all our parents. They wouldn't let me date you right now, Maya. Your 16 and i'm 18 I'll be 19 soon,"

"I know, the age difference is an issue but, would they really be that mad?" I say to Josh. "I don't know, Maya. What I do know is my Mom would never approve of this," Josh say motioning between us. I eventually couldn't help it i leaned in and kissed his soft lips. He then pulled me in deepening the kiss as our lips move in perfect unison. It was like all my worries, all the age difference issues and all the time in the world just went away and it was just me and him like we're the only two people in the world.

After a while he pulled away from me. "Maya," he sad with sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry, Josh I shouldn't have done that," I say to him mimicking his sad eyes. "I'm sorry Maya. This can't happen not now," he says to me. "are you sure, Josh," "Yes Maya the only way it can happen is if we secretly date and I don't know if I can keep it a secret for very long," Josh say to me i hadn't even thought about secretly dating. "I understand, Josh. It fine. I'm fine," I say with a tear coming down my cheek and my head looking toward the ground again.

Josh then wipes my tear and make me look at him again. "I don't know how to wait for so long though," Josh say as he bring me closer to his lips. "Josh stop. When you kiss me it just make me want you more," I tell him. "I know maybe we should try this, secretly dating thing. Cause i can't just stand here and let you date other people and I don't want to date anyone but you, Maya," "Are you sure about that, Josh, cause if your not I can't do this,"

"Yes, Maya i'm positive. I just can't wait for you anymore,"Josh says to me. "Okay let do it then!" I say with a big grin on my face "Whats the worse that can happen anyway?" then Josh moved his lip closer to his and closed the space between us. Time just stopped and it was just me and him in the world once again.

 **A/N: i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry i took so long to post this i've be on vacation and haven't had to much time or wifi so i would have been hard to post. Anyways i'm home now and i have wifi and more time than i need . So dont forget to comment and favorite if you liked it thanks for reading and sorry it's christmas as i said before i actually wrote this are chirstmas time last year so it's a Christmas chapter. Anyway thank you for all your comments thay really do encourage me to do better so thanks agian. Also thank you for reading my story!**


	7. chapter 7

Maya's POV

It was now Christmas day and i ended up waking up later than most of the house. I walked down stairs and everybody was sitting at the kitchen table eating a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, fruit, pancakes, and muffins. "Merry Christmas, peaches," the First thing i hear when I get down stairs. "Merry Christmas, Riles," I say to Riley. after that I sat down at the kitchen table with everyone else. I was sitting in between My Mom and Josh "Merry Christmas, Baby girl, how'd you sleep?" My Mom asked me "Pretty good, what about you? Hey were's Dad?" I ask my Mom two questions. "Cory and him are still asleep and so are Auggie and Ava. but everyone else seems to be here, and i slept will too" Mom answers both questions. "When do you think they'll wake up," I say to Mom. "I don't know but if your father doesn't get down here soon I will personally go up there a drag him down myself. Then, I'm sure Cory will wake up cuz i'm sure he'll need to see his Shawnie," Mom says laughing. "Yeah, they need there moments," I say laughing.

After that i got up to up to get some food and I felt some one grab my hips and I heard a familiar voice wisper in my ear "Merry Christmas, beautiful," I giggle and then say "Merry Christmas Josh but you have to be careful nobody see's us or people might be suspicious," "Okay fine," he say letting go of my hips "but I can still talk to you so I'm not going anywhere," He continued say to me as he starts laughing and I laugh right along with him. "Good, I don't want you to go anywhere. This we be a lot easier when we get home I promise," ever since two days ago when me a Josh decided to be with each other secretly the only time we were alone was at night when we'd sneak outside and just kind of talk and of course be in each other arms. "I know but I just wish we had more time alone," Josh says to me sadly. "Me too, but I will spend as much time as I can with you when we get back home," I tell him. "Promise?" He asks me. "Ya I promise. It's funny I thought I was the one who was desperately waiting for you to spend more time with me," I say giggling. "What can I say? I guess you bring something out in me, Maya," He say and we started laughing rather loudly now even though that was that funny and everyone at the table is looking at us kind of confused.

"What's taking you so long to get you food?" Riley says with a big grin on her face as she realized I had been talking to Josh the whole time. I walked back over to were i was sitting and i saw my Mom wasn't there anymore she probably went to drag Dad out of bed. "I'm just picky," I say with a weird grin on my face and my plate filled with everything that Amy had made. She was off somewhere getting things set up i'm sure. Auggie and Ava were both still asleep so it was pretty much just me, Josh, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle in the kitchen now. Topanga was going upstairs to get Auggie and Ava up.

"Really, since when are you picky about your food, Maya," Riley says to me with a suspicious smile. "Ya, your not normally that picky Maya," Lucas say smile and probably catching on to what was going on, he catches on to thing very quickly. "You know what huckleberry just stay out of this," I say to him giving him my death glare because he know not to mess with me but I still can't get to him. Stupid Texas hero. "It just took me a little while is all. It's still early. okay," I finished and start to laugh it was still pretty early I'm normally half asleep until noon and it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Good Morning Family," someone says walking into the door. It was Eric. "Uncle Eric!" Riley says to him. "My Niche!" Eric says to her. "Oh and all her friends too, Hi robot, robots Girlfriend, freak, Flat butt, Moeisha, and my brotha!" Eric says referring to all of us and giving Josh a hug as Josh says "My Brotha!" mimicking Eric as he does with Cory. It so cute when he does that, actually everything about him is cute. "Ahh you're so cute Boing, and Eric it's Maya," Eric says "I know. I know all your names i just like my names i give you better," "You know, Maya. I can be cute to," Zay replies to me as he starts laughing. "Ya, sure, If you say so," I say laughing. For what it's worth he can be cute sometimes just not as cute as Josh is always. "Hey, so were is everybody," Eric asks us. "Well, My mom is waking up Shawn, Amy and Alan are getting things ready for the day, Topanga is waking up Auggie and Ava, and Cory's still sleep," I tell him "Okay, Marsha. I forgot Shawn and Katy got married," Eric says to me

"SO, Eric whats it like to have so much power?" Farkle asked because he's always wanting to take over the world and everything. so when Eric became senator he saw this as his way to the top. "Oh well its not that different than normal life Robot. I mean i could give you all the boring details but that's well, boring. Why so curious?" Eric asked Frakle. "Because someday me and my lovely wife Isadora well rule the world," Frakle say as he gave Smackle a hug. and she hugs him back. I'm glad she can do that now. I remember how she couldn't even talk to him very well shes come a long way. "Still want to do that? huh Farkle," Lucas asks Farkle "Ya only if I have Isadora with me though," Farkle say then look over at her and smiles and she smiles back. they're still the most adorable couple but, I mean, i would never tell them that i'm still me. "Well, I'm still kind of excited to see what you make of it," Lucas says. "So robot, this is the wife then," Eric says laughing. "yes sir, she the one, the only, Mrs. Farkle Minkus," Farkle say laughing and Smackle starts laughing to. "Don't feel bad Lucas. You can be with me next," Smackle say "Smackle!" Frakle say to her. "Lucas!" Riley says to him sarcastically. "Sorry forgot. It's never gonna happen Lucas!" Smackle says "Ya, get over it, Lucas," I say to him sarcastically. "Okay," Lucas says chuckling a little bit. "Frakle is the only one for me," She smiles and he gives her a hug. "and so are you, Isadora," "Awwww" we all say together. "Thank you! We are Smarkle!" Smackle and Farkle say together. They are perfect for each other.

"Okay, well I have no idea what happened there," Eric says to us. "What else is new," Someones says over at the door to the kitchen sarcastically. we turned around and saw Morgan standing at the door frame with Isabella walking in to the kitchen. "Morgan, haven't seen since you left to go do your show, except on the TV so it looks like the acting business is working out for you,huh?"

"yes, it is, and it looks like your a politician now," Morgan say to Eric. "Oh no, not a politician, I just have a political job. Cause people trust me with there people issues not there political issues," Eric say to Morgan. "Well, being in politics is a surprising job for you Eric," Morgan replies walking over to give him a hug. "Ya, who would of thought me ruler of the world,"Eric says trying to sound serious but starts laughing like crazy in the middle of his sentence. "We discussed this that's mine and Isadora's job not yours," Frakle says to Eric. "Ya, and slow down you don't even rule the country yet so, slow down," Morgan tells him.

After that I see Isabella going over to were Riley and Lucas are sitting and I hear her saying "Well, hello, Lucas, Is this seat taken," She points to the empty chair next to him. "Umm, Ya by me," I say sitting down in the chair trying to get her away from Lucas so Riley doesn't have to worry. "No Maya you don't have to save me, Maya. I got this. Go ahead Maya you don't have to sit there," Riley tells me so I got up and walked over next to Josh but kept my eye on what was going on over there. "Go ahead you can sit down there. I'm not worried. Lucas, is my boyfriend, and I trust him," Riley tells Isabella and Isabella face is just full of pure surprise it's funny and I start laughing Riley has a new confidence for whatever reason. My guess is that when Lucas told her he loved her she gained that confidence. I hear that happens so times or maybe she just trying to be cool about it but shes doing great. "Ya, Isabella i'm sorry but i have an amazing girlfriends already," He says and gives Riley a kiss on the lips. Awww, so cute I can't believe i was ever in a love triangle with her and Lucas they're perfect for each other. Of course when I thought I liked I was kind of half Riley and definitely not me. besides, I've always liked Josh I just forgot about it for a while. I remember that he was afraid of the truth for a little bit because... well honestly I don't why... I think he was afraid of his feeling for me for a while.

"No!" I hear someone shout drawing me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Mr. Matthews come down the stairs and into the kitchen. "No lips are supposed to touch! Riley!," Mr. Matthews says to Lucas and Riley making them pull away from their long kiss. "Dad! it was just a small kiss!" "Don't care! No lip touching happening on my watch. I explained this before kissing leads t..." "Okay, Dad would you stop doing that!" Riley shouts back at him. "Only if you stop doing whatever your doing with that," Cory say referring to Lucas as a That mainly cause he's always seemed to perfect for peoples own good almost as if he wasn't a real human being. "He's not a "that" Dad he's my boyfriend! And i'll kiss him whenever I want!" Riley says defiantly. My girl has finally is learning how to be a little more rebellious good for her. I taught her well. I start laughing at my own thought.

Riley's POV

Then Dad was yelling "Well, if you don't stop then your grounded when we get home. so, that means no more friends or boyfriends! Ohhh I like that idea! Grounded either way! For 3 months" Dad yells back. "Whats all this yelling," Mom walked in with Auggie and Ava beside her. "Mom, tell him he can't do that!" I yell "What are you two arguing about now," My Mom asks. "The same thing we always argue about," I tell her "Oh boy! Auggie, Ava how about you two go into the living room same goes for everyone else in here. Oh hi Eric I didn't see you there. Now, out everyone, except Riley, Lucas and Cory. We're going to stop this silly argument now," Soon after everybody scrambled out of the room.

"Okay, What's wrong this time?!" Mom says stressed out. We both starting saying different stuff all at the same time. "OKAY, one at a time please!" Mom shout over our argument "Ummm, Ma,ma, i was wonder why i'm here if this argument is between Riley and Mr. Matthews," "Well, that's because the whole arguments about you. so, I figured you had something to say about it. so, is there anything you'd like to say Lucas?," Mom asked him. "Well, Riley, you do understand your Dad's just worried about, right?" Lucas say to me and a give him a small half smile then say "What's he so worried about, You? You're the nicest boy in the world. You would never hurt me," I tell him.

"I don't care if he's that nicest person in the universe. I don't like him with you! He's had a sketchy past and Though I do like him. You shouldn't be allowed to see him your only 15 for goodness sakes," Dad says to me.

i get a little mad when he talks about Lucas's past like that because he has changed and he get sensitive talking about it to. none of even know the full story of his past. aside from the fact he got expelled from his last school and has about a lot of horses back in Texas and used to be quite violent and still struggles with it but would never actually hurt anybody not physically at least that's what i think but there has been a few slip up here and there but has stopped himself from doing anything to physical that would actually seriously hurt anyone.

"Dad, Number 1, you should bring up his past like that we both know he'd never physically hurt anyone. Number 2, you and mom have been dating since like your toddler years. Number 3, you can't stop me from seeing him you can try all you want but it won't work," I tell him. "Ohhh, I can make it work," Dad says. I'm not sure if he's threatening me or not. "What are you going to do chain me to my bed," I say in a very angry tone of voice. "If that's what it take to knock sense in you than yes!," He say to me. "Oh my gosh! Your acting like he's a convicted criminal or something. You know him. He's the sweetest, kindest, Handsome Texas hero we've always known him as," I say.

"Riley, I think this is about more than just you and me dating," Lucas says. "Well, than what do you think this is about," I ask Lucas. "Ya, what else is this about, Lucas cause I have no idea." Dad also asks. "Well, I think your afraid of letting go of your 'little girl' and every time you see us together it reminds you that you don't have to long until shes out there on her own or with me," Lucas says to my Dad.

"Dad, is that true?" I ask him. "No, of course not you. Can leave whenever you wan... Okay No don't leave me Riley!" My Dad says trying to be brave but crying by the end of his sentence. "You need me, Riley. I teach you everything," he says acting all brave and mighty. "Are you sure it's not that you need me, Dad?" I ask him. "What... No...," He drew out both words. "Why would I need you i'm the adult here," Dad continues. Then I give a look tell him to be honest. "Okay... fine... I admit it. I need you, Riley. You can't leave me. Especially, not for him." he says. Make the word him sound full of venom and anger.

"Dad, whats wrong with me and Lucas being together," I ask him "He stole you from me. I want my 'little girl' back please be my 'little girl' again," Dad angrily says. "Daddy, you know you could never actually lose me. Maybe, I will see you less. but that doesn't mean you lost me or that you'll never see me again. And whether or not Lucas is the person I leave you for doesn't mean that we're never going to come to you when we need you. Believe me you can't get ride of me that easily," I tell him trying to comfort him as best I could. "Okay, but if you need help you'll come to me first, right,"

"Ya, Dad if I need help you'll be the first person I go to, I promise. Thank you for watching out for me, but I don't think you need to watch out for Lucas," I tell him. "I'll watch out for anybody in my daughters life. And your still not aloud to kiss him," Dad says of course. "But Dad," I whined "No buts... No nothins," He says "Mom..." I complained to her. "Cory come on she 15 let her at least kiss him, remember when we were that young," Mom say to him. "Okay just don't kiss him in front of me," Dad says looking at me. "Okay..." Then a gave a little smirk and lean over to Lucas and kiss him. My Dad pulled us a part "Okay! That's it! Your grounded young lady,"

"What? I still don't think you can do that, Mom," I look over at her. "Yes, I can cause you just lied to your Father. but your only grounded for 1 week. And it's not only that you're not supposed to argue with your parent and you and your father just got in a huge argument," Mom says to me sternly. Part of me just think parents are there to ruin your lives. "Mom! Why? I swear you're just trying to ruin my life," I say because it's how I feel. I understand their trying to help me but that a little over reactive for a silly joke. "Ya, that's exactly what i'm trying to do I wake up every morning and think oh how am I going to ruin Riley's life to day. Anyway your grounding doesn't start until we get back home. No TV, cell phone, tablet or Friends for one week, except for Maya. Because I can't get rid of her not even for a week haha," My laughed and I laughed to cause that was true. Besides I'm always aloud to see Maya even when I was grounded for sneaking out with her so she could see Josh and tell him that she likes him and it wasn't just a crush. "Fine... one week only though right?" I ask "Ya, one week,"

after that everybody was out it the living now and we all were finally about to open presents

Josh's POV

We were all sitting around Christmas tree which had a lot of presents surrounding it with 18 people it doesn't surprise me and Dad was reading the Christmas story from the bible. Luke 2:1-20 My parents always read the Christmas story to make sure we never forget the reason for Christmas.

After they finished reading we started to hand out Christmas presents. Then, we each opened them first Auggie opened his.

He had gotten and few dinosaur toys and a few pirate toys. Ava went after Auggie. Topanga and Cory had gotten her a tiara with so fake diamonds and Ava loved it. Auggie had gotten her some cheap costume jewelry because he probably only had a few dollars so what's a kid suppose to do. Right?

After that It's Riley's turn to open her presents. Cory and Topanga had gotten her some make up because they felt she was ready for it. Riley also got this really nice bracelet that had a ruby jems on it from Maya which look pretty expensive. She must get payed will in order to get that. "Wow Maya this is beautiful I love it thank you so much," Riley's says to Maya and gives her a hug. "Your welcome, Riles! I do the best I can!" Maya say starting to laugh a little. She's so cute when she laughs. It always makes me smile seeing her so happy.

Lucas had gotten Riley a locket shaped like a heart with a red rose in the middle "Ohhh it's beautiful, Lucas!" Riley says to Lucas and gets up and gives him a small kiss. "I was hoping you'd like it. look inside it," Lucas Tells her as he was putting it around her neck and opening up the locket. It looked like there was a Picture of Her and Lucas and Riley and Maya also.

"Ohh wow! That's one of my favorite picture of us Lucas. Thank you I love it," Then Riley and Lucas were doing that starring thing they do. "Okay! My turn!" Isabella shouted and Lucas and Riley pulled apart from their stare. To be honest that's probably what Isabella was trying to do.

Isabella had gotten some expensive jewelry and make up from her mother. She also a gift card at some beauty salon for a beauty treatment of some sort.

After that it was Farkle turn he had gotten some books to help him learn more stuff. Like he needs too, I swear the kid know everything. he had also gotten a fancy chest bored from Smackle that he apparently really wanted. Smackle knows him better than all of us I guess.

Next was obviously Smackle's turn Frakle had gotten her a few things. he had gotten her a Diamond heart shaped necklace and Diamond bracelet Cause some how he has all that money to spend. His Parents are like crazy rich or something like that. And this thing called a theremin that made a weird noise.

"Ohhh wow! Thank you Farkle I Love all of it! Especially the Theremin. You know me too well. My ex-arch nemesis," Smackle says to Farkle and getting up to give him a hug.

Now, it was Zays turn to open his presents. He had open a few things then he was opening Maya's present. She had gotten him a box of cookie but it seemed to mean a lot to Zay. "What?! how'd you convince my Grandma to send you all them," Zay say very happily. "I don't know I just have a way with words I guess. I took a while though," Maya say to him smiling. I don't think I've ever see someone so happy to get a box of cookies for Christmas. "Wow! Thank you so much. This is the best Christmas present ever. After Riley ate my last cookie I was afraid i'd never get one again. Thank you, Maya," then Zay got up a hugged Maya very tightly she was probably having a very hard time breathing.

I don't like the fact that Zay likes Maya Cause its kind of obvious and quite frankly it make me nervous. Sometimes I wonder if she actually might like him. I mean I know she's liked me ever since we were kids. I liked her when we were kids too. I would chase her and try to kiss her but the closes I ever got was sneaking up behind her when I 8 and she was 6 and I kissed her cheek. When I saw her at Christmas time the first time we had it at Topanga's and Cory's house I hadn't seen her in years. The last time I saw her before that was when she was 8 years old and I had been 11 years old. And she had grown up gorgeously. She was like a beautiful angel I couldn't even believe that was the 6 year old I had a crush on in 3rd grade.

I pulled away from my thoughts when I heard someone say it was Maya's turn to open her presents.

Riley had gotten her some new shoes that Maya really wanted. She also got her a necklace and bracelet to match the necklace and a few more things.

Now i was going to give her my present. I had gotten Maya a photo album full of picture I took of her and her friend and us. The front of it say hope written in cursive "ohh Josh these picture are amazing. you took most of these, didn't you?" Maya asks me already knowing the answer. "Ya, Its filled of picture with your friends and family. I had the album say hope cause i know you struggle with that and i wanted this to be filled of hope for you. Oh ya, there's something else," I hand her this big box and told her to open it. As she was opening it I saw the happiness in her eyes. And that is a look I'll never forget. So, like anything else I took a picture of it though i wouldn't need a picture to remember that look. "Oh My Gosh, Josh this is amazing," She says to me. I had gotten her this huge art kit full of paint, oil pastels, colored pencils, paint brushes, an easel, and quite a few other thing as well. "Will i figured that since you have all these pictures you might want to paint or draw them sometime,"

"Ya, Thank you so much," She got up and gave me a huge hug that was really tight and I would have given anything in that moment to kiss her but I couldn't obviously not in front of our families.

After Maya, Lucas opens his presents. He got a few things also. Riley had gotten him two tickets to see A Nikes Basketball game. **(I don't know much about basketball so if i ever say something wrong please don't be mad and feel free to correct me)** "Cool! This is awesome, Riley," Lucas say very happily. "Ya, well I got two tickets figured we go together but you can bring however you'd like," Riley says to him. "I'll go to a basketball game, Lucas," Isabella says. "Except for her!" Riley shouts back at her and Lucas. "Ya, I think i'd much rather go with you," Lucas say looking at Riley. "Do you remember when we first tried to date and it didn't work out very well but after all that happened we were just hanging out and you were rambling on about the Nikes?" Lucas asks her "Ya, that actually what made me think of this for your Christmas present," Riley tells him. "Oh was impressed with how much you knew about and how passionate you were about it," Lucas says to Riley. "Ya, I know you were. You use to say that all the time, babe," Riley says. Then they're starring at each other again.

"Do they do that a lot," I whisper to Maya. "Ya, everyday like 50 times. But I don't mind, It's kind of adorable. I still find it hard to believe that I was in a triangle with them. They're perfect for each other," Maya whispers back to me. "Will i'm glad Lucas didn't chose you. Cause if he did I wouldn't have you right now," I say smiling at her a pulling her in for a hug, I also kissed her on the cheek. "Josh, what your parents were to see us right now," She says as i'm just holding on to her. "Right, I'm sorry, I wish we didn't have to keep it a secret," I tell her. "Me too but if your's or my parents found out we probably would never be able to see each other again," Maya tells me. "I know I understand," I say to her. As Cory and Topanga open there presents. "I just wish you could be together. You know more than just going outside at night for a little bit," I say I had let go of her now. "I know, I promise you'll have me all to yourself when we get back home, you know if Riley doesn't need me," Maya tells me "so now I have to share my Girlfriend with my niece," I say to Maya. "Well in all fairness Riley did have me first," Maya say starting to laugh. "Okay fine, I'll try to share," I say admitting defeat while laughing. "Good. But i do promise you'll see me more often and it can be just me and you, Okay, Boing," She tells me "Just you and Me. sounds good to me," I tell her a she smiles up at me looking at me with those big beautiful blue eyes.

She's so beautiful. I can't believe it's taken me this long to admit my feeling for and to actually act upon them. I don't think there's anybody prettier than Maya. She also talented, sweet, and nice. Even though she'd never want to admit it. Perfect doesn't even begin to describe her. I could think of the perfect girl and she wouldn't even come close to Maya.

I got pulled away from my thoughts when I heard Maya says "Hey, uncle Boing your turn to open your presents," she laughed a little laugh that's so cute. "Okay," I opened some of my presents. I got another camera, some new shoes, and some other things. "Here one more present this ones from me," Maya says handing me a rectangular box. Inside the box there's a guitar. It was exactly what I wanted I only told Maya that I wanted this. "oh my gosh Maya thank you. I love it so much," I tell her full of gratitude. "I knew you would. I figured you and I could try writing a song or two together Sometime," Maya says to me smiling brightly. "That be awesome! Maya!" A say giving her another hug but trying not to make it seem like anything more than a friend hugging a friend. Even though I wish I could kiss or just hold her for a long time but I reluctantly let go of her.

After that My parents gave each other their gifts, Eric opened his gifts, Morgan also opened her gifts. Now, Shawn and Katy handed Maya a wrapped gift and everyone else a card "Okay, Maya we want you to open this first," So, Maya opens it. It is a manila envelop. "Open up the envelop, Maya" Shawn tells her. "Okay..." Maya drew out. so, she starts opening the envelop. She then saw some papers "What's this for?" Maya say with small giggle. "Look at the document closer," Katy tells her. Maya is very puzzled right now. Then she smiles and it lights up the whole room. "It says Maya Hunter," She say surprised "It's the adoption forms. For me to adopt you," Shawn say, to Maya, smiling. "Ya, I see that. Does this mean your officially my Father?" Maya asks Shawn. "Ya, Kido, it does,"He says very happy. Maya's almost crying, now. "Awwww, peaches, Your Maya Hunter, now. That amazing," Riley say to her getting up and giving her a huge hug.

"Okay now, You can all open up your cards!" Katy says to all of us smiling widely. So, we all started opening them up. Then, everyone looked confused for a second. The cards are the type of card you would give some one at baby shower. But it didn't take long for Maya to realizes what they meant by these cards and at that point she started crying I could tell whether she was sad or not. "Are you okay Peaches?" I heard Riley ask "Ya, I'm more than Okay," Maya says smiling. So, I guess she's crying tears of joy but I still don't understand. I'm trying to figure out what these card are suppose to mean. "Mom, Are you pregnant?" Maya asks her. Now, I understand why we all got baby shower type of cards. That's Amazing! "Yes, baby girl, you're going to be a big sister. Now, I understand if you're worried about it or are having a hard time with this but, you know this won't change how your father and I feel about you," Katy says to her. "Ya, Maya you'll always be my first daughter, even if you did just become my daughter a few months ago," Shawn tells her. "I know, I'm crying cause i'm happy for you guys. Maybe a few years ago I would have been upset but because of you guys and Riley and all my friends here. Hope isn't for suckers anymore. I know that, now cause of all you guys," Maya says smiling. "Good i'm glad, and you're going to a be a great big sister, Baby Girl," Katy tells her give her a hug and Shawn come into the hug to after Katy pulls him in.

Maya POV

Oh My Gosh I can't believe i'm going to be a big sister. This is exciting and scary at the same time. But i have hope things are going to be okay. As long as Shawn can handle it.

After we all opened present we went to this fancy Italian restaurant called Abbiocco **(I don't know if there is an Italian restaurant call this than I'm sorry. I literally just looked up fancy Italian word on google and this was on a website. I chose this cause it translated out to be "The Drowsiness you feel after a big meal" or as I like to say it a food coma and i'm not totally sure how its pronounced. If you haven't notice I don't know much about Italy or any foreign country and i'm from America so I only know American things LOL)** The restaurant was really nice and had good food. I never thought i would eat at such a fancy restaurant. But, you can never predict your future can you.

We were out for a long time going to different shops and seeing the after Christmas sales. I got a few thing with the Christmas money I got. Then after a long day of shopping and caroling, yes we did do some caroling for a few people Amy and Alan knew, we went to Amy's house When we got home Mr. Feeny was at the house. "Fe-na- fa-ha-ah-ha-eeny," Eric says to him doing is weird but fun Feeny call. "Hi Eric, I'm to read A Christmas carol... Oh my why do you have so many kids her Amy," Mr. Feeny asks "Well I told Riley she could bring a few friends," Amy answers "Oh really... a few," Mr. Feeny say looking at Riley. "Hey I just wanted all my closes friends to be with me," Riley say throwing her hands up in surrender. Feeny take a deep breath say "Okay, well I'm going to sit right here and read this," He say sitting down in a recliner and hold up A Christmas Carol. "and you all are going to listen," Mr. Feeny say so we all begin circling round him finding are own places to sit. "Yay, story time," Eric says as he sits down right next to Mr. Feeny. He maybe a senator now but he's still the same old Eric Matthews. After Mr. Feeny Finished reading his story the Ava and Auggie ended up falling a sleep during. He went back home and we all deiced to go to bed because it was very late.

But I couldn't fall a sleep so, I went down stairs and made some hot chocolate and started drinking it. "Hey gorgeous," I heard someone say and turned around to see Joshua Matthews "Uncle Boing," I say greeting him. "Can't sleep again?" He asks "Yes," I say wrapping my arm around his neck "You could sleep either i'm guessing," I say to him "Ya, I saw you coming down here so I deiced I want to see you," "Well i'm glad you did," I say to him moving my body closer to his. "Well it's nice to be alone again. Now, I can finally do something I've wanted to do all day," Josh say to me. "Oh really and what would that be?" I say whispering into his ear. Then, our lips crashed into each others. Our lips moved in perfect sync with each other and we continued for about 3 minutes before we both had to breath.

"So, your Maya Hunter now huh," Josh says to me. "Ya, Kind of I mean we still have a few forms to fill out and stuff like that but after that I will officially be Maya Hunter," I tell him. "And What about the new baby coming? You seem pretty happy about that," Josh says to me. "Ya,I'm excited a little nervous. but excited," I say thinking about the whole situation. "Why are you so nervous?" Josh asks me. "I don't know, I guess i'm kind of afraid thing might get to..." I say trying to find my words "Overwhelming for Shawn and he can't leave us I can't lose another potential father and Mom can't lose another husband," I say my eyes starting to tear up. "Maya, I promise Shawn would never let that happen. it happened to him he knows what it's like to not have a parent around and not only that but he didn't see the parent that stand very often. Maya he knows exactly what you went through. And he just wants to make you and your mom happy. I understand it's hard to just let go and put all your faith in one thing but I know that you know hope isn't for suckers, right?" I take a deep breathe in and say "I know that. That's why i'm trying not to worry to much but I still do. Is there something wrong with me?" I say starting to actually cry. Some how Josh can bring out all these emotions I've tried to hold in since as long as I can remember. Only Riley has been able to do that. "No, Maya it's all totally normal to feel the way you do. Your just as great as you've always been," Josh says trying to cheer me up. "Thanks Josh you've always been good at this stuff," I say to him.

Then I kiss him on his nice, stuff lips. We broke apart and then Josh smiles and say "Well, I may do way to much observing of humanity," "No, Josh I think you do just enough. You make people's lives better when you do that and then you not afraid to help anyone when they need you too. You change people's lives. People change People. secret of life. And when you change somebody they change somebody and then they change somebody its an endless cycle. And you started it. That what make you, you. We need more people in this world like you. Don't stop doing what you do," I finish saying. "Your amazing, Maya. Thank you. You keep being you too,"

"Don't worry i'm not going anywhere. Been there done that. And I caused that huge crazy thing with Riley and Lucas. I don't want that to happen again," I say starting to laugh. "Plus the world needs a Maya. And I like you better this way anyways," Josh say to me laughing. "Well, I'm glad you like me this way cause this is who am and nothing can change that now," I say as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I think I can deal with that," Josh say to me smile. "Good..." Is all I can say until Josh crashes his lips onto mine and we start kissing again. Man he's a good kisser.

We stay there making out for a long time before we had to breath. After that we just sit in each others arms for a while and enjoy each other company and talking about random things and sealing a kiss from each other every once in a while. Before, we realized it the sun was coming up and we had been talking all night. I noticed it "What time is it?" I say pointing at the window showing him the sun had risen. Josh takes his phone out "Oh Wow it's already 7:30 in the morning," I was wide eyed and asked "Have we been talking all night?" "I guess so. we should probably get upstairs so people don't get suspicious," Josh tells me "Okay... I can't believe we've been up talking all night," I say smiling cause it kind of make me happy to know I have someone to do this with like Riley and Lucas but they only stay out talking all night once cause Cory wouldn't let them. He didn't know that Riley had stay up all night talking before. "Ya, we should do it again sometime,"

"Ya, that be nice," I tell him in all honesty. Then, I went upstairs before anyone had noticed.


End file.
